Blood, Body and Soul
by Serika Sylphill
Summary: The killer of gods awakens once again, but this time, he no longer has the will to live. This story will be AU with unexplored power combinations and ooc-ness for some characters. Pairing Naru/FemKyuu, coming up soon.
1. Prologue

Brief Summary: The killer of gods awakens once again. But this time, he no longer has the will to live. This story will be kind of AU-ish with vast unexplored power combinations and out-of-character-ness for some characters. Konoha will treat Naruto worse and nobody will befriend him.

Genre: Adventure/Romance later

Pairing: Naruto/Female Kyuubi, may become a harem later on, unsure at this moment

Rating: M. Blood/Gore/Violence/Sex/Language

There will be one OC in the first few chapters.

The first few chapters can be ignored for your own health. (That part of history is not all that important/necessary to the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Eushully Workshop.

A/N: The character Serika Sylphill exists… in an 18+ jap game… so he isn't mine… I just borrowed his name.

Blood, Body and Soul

Prologue

It was said that before the Rikudou Sennin came into power, the world was ruled by gods and their servants. There existed three types of gods, the ancient gods, present gods, and mechanical gods. The latter were created by humans when they tried to imitate the ancient gods. The three types of gods greatly detested each other. The ancient gods were more peaceful and did not wish for any trouble while the present gods were afraid that their positions may be threatened by the ancient gods. The mechanical gods were eventually coerced into allying with the present gods as they rallied followers. Then, the war of gods started. The ancient gods dwelled in a place called The Never Ending Corridors, and that's where the fighting began. The present and mechanical gods surrounded the ancient gods and sent in their followers waves after waves. Eventually, the gods began fighting. The ancient gods were ancient for a reason, and were much stronger than the other gods, but the constant fighting left them with little energy to spare and they were sealed away by the combined powers of the present and mechanical gods.

The intense battling split the continent and one half flowed away from the main land. That was a time when the people relied on swordsmanship and magic to survive. But without their worshipped gods near them, the people on the split continent lost their magical abilities and became like any normal human.

That continent will later give birth to the Rikudou Sennin.

However, the bodies of the ancient gods remained intact on the very same continent. After centuries of being sealed within the Never Ending Corridors, the ancient gods were awakened and lost their peaceful nature. They started killing all they think were undeserving. Just like what would happen in most tales, a hero appeared. His name was Serika Sylphill, a young swordsman with a heart filled with justice and solitary belief. Out of the ten ancient gods, one of them, the Great Goddess of Justice: Astraea encountered him while he was saving some children from traffickers. She was entranced by his appearance and deeply attracted to his sense of justice. The two fell in love one way and the other, totally forgetting to watch their backs. Happy endings are for soap operas, life is much crueler. The other ancient gods saw Astraea's happiness as a sign of betrayal and plotted against her and her lover. Astraea was torn between her fellow gods and Serika, who just gave her a smile and told her to follow her heart, leaving the decision to her.

The gods confronted. As Serika gave Astraea a final embrace that shall remain in her memory for all eternity, nine spears skewered them completely. Astraea was in deep sorrow as Serika died in front of her. Realization dawned upon her and she took Serika's soul within her own body to preserve it. Her own body remained unscathed from the attack of the nine spears. She found the way to remain with him forever, if only just a part of her consciousness. Serika came to and found himself in Astraea's body, the body of a goddess. His words had been"If I'm here, then where's Astraea?" before falling into an eternal rage, releasing the powers that should have never been released. The Juubi. Together with the tailed beast, Serika killed the other nine ancient gods before they could recover from their shock.

The Juubi was very grateful to be freed from his eternal prison and willingly guarded Serika/Astraea's body when he/she fell into a deep slumber.

However, no one except the ones sleeping knew that they had a child.

Crimson hair like Astraea, red eyes like Serika, the first one to name himself an Uzumaki.

The one that would be later known as the Rikudou Sennin.

In his search for his parents, he stumbled across the ruins and found the Juubi guarding his mother's body. Not knowing what had happened, he assumed the Juubi was the one responsible for what had happened and attacked it. Juubi himself didn't know what was going on until it was too late. He was sealed into the Uzumaki by some random and unknown magic.

He learnt his real surname and changed it to Sylphill just to honor his father. If only he realized that he was still in that body… He placed his mother's body in a coffin and buried it somewhere under the ruins.

Over the years, the Juubi's power kept leaking out the seal and he was gaining knowledge every minute. Being the child of a mortal and a goddess, his life span is naturally longer than normal.

So he put the knowledge to use and became the Sage of Six Path. The Rikudou Sennin.

Fast forward a few centuries…

Kekkei Genkai, the bloodlines that run through rare shinobis and give them an advantage over their opponents. They range from doujutsus like the Sharingan to the ability of melding together different natured chakuras at will. The legendary Rin'negan, the eyes that Rikudou Sennin once used, weren't as capable as many thought. He left behind many things for the people, basically everything to do with chakra. Sharingan, which later on became known as the Uchiha's bloodline; Moku-ton, later known as Hirashima Senju's unique ability to increase the growth rate of all creatures and plants, and its nature of suppressing chakras of Bijuus; Rin'negan, the bloodline that's gifted to extreme few Uzumakis; the beasts made up of pure chakra, or the Bijuus, each tail represent an extreme amount of chakra, the more tails, the stronger they are; there are two more, but they shall not be revealed today.

Uzumaki Naruto's heritage is unique indeed. His family bloodline tree is the most complicated in the whole world, and will always be unless he has descendents. Let's take a look at his mother's side first. Uzumaki Kushina had four bloodlines, a great feat by itself. Out of the four, one came from her mother, a nomad before marrying into the Uzumaki family, while the other three is passes down from her father like all the generations of Uzumakis. They are the ability to manipulate flames to her will, the ability to regenerate faster than an average man, mastery of sealing techniques, and possible chance of obtaining the Rin'negan. Now, let's look at his father's side. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. He also had four bloodlines, two of which he himself did not know about. The two known Kekkei Genkais are the ability to manipulate wind freely and the extremely high body endurance level that allowed him to use the infamous Hiraishin. However, he was an orphan by birth, and never got to know his mother or father, much less his grandparents. It was a shame that he died early, give it a few more years and the Gekkei Genkais might have manifested itself upon him. The Sharingans that came from his grandmother on his father's side and the Hirashima ability that came from his grandfather's family on his mother's side.

Nonetheless, the two mentioned above made a name for themselves in their time. Kushina's home village was destroyed and she was one of the lone survivors because she was in Konoha at the time of the attack. Minato just happened to be in her class and saved her life more than a few times. Over the years, the two grew close and eventually came together.

Thus, it was extremely unfortunate that they died simultaneously after giving birth to their first son. One could say it was because of their numbers of bloodlines, the unlucky number: four… And of course, a certain Uchiha's wild dreams did do a number on the family.

So, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was born. He inherited the possibilities of all eight of his parents' Kekkei Genkai, plus the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Making the number of instabilities in his body rather ironic, nine.

Desperate times call for desperate a measure… that's what they say. But what can you do if every day of your life is desperate. The blonde haired boy walked emotionlessly down the street, ignoring the glares and sneers for the better. His mind is not as a eight year old's should be like. It was way too… organized. _Food, water, sleep, training… food has to come first._ He decided, and walked into a nearby alley, exiting through the other end after a henge. _Money… newspaper will have to do._ He picked up a stack of newspaper from his side and silently cut it up into pieces that resemble the size of a 100 ryo note. He closed his hand over the note and when his hand opened again, there it was: a perfect 100ryo note. He repeated the process several times and walked into one of the civilian shops that sold fruits. He casted a weak genjutsu over the hag that stood at the stall to further convince her that what he gave her was real money and bought as many as he could with 600 ryo. Seven apples, two dozen bananas, five pears, three oranges and four bunches of grapes.

The stall owner accepted the newspaper and bowed with a "Come back soon" as Naruto walked out, raising a hand to show that he heard her. He couldn't help but smirk though. His genjutsu has improved to the level that not even a Jounin could sense it unless they are the one targeted.

He took out an apple and dug out the core with a command to his wind before chewing down on the fruit. _Food, check. Water, sleep, training… Sleep._ He headed off towards his temporary home in a certain training ground: the forest of death.

After a few sweeps of his wind, and a snap of finger, a bonfire started in the small clearing in between the trees. The area is already littered with tripled layered traps, so anything short of a four-man cell made up of Chunins and Jounins could be taken care of. The large animals of the place really isn't that much of a big deal once they know what you can do.

He lied down next to the fire and relished in its warmth. It's too bad he can't sleep in it, someone might see him… and he really doesn't want any more suspicions from the Hokage or the village shinobis. _Sleep._

And so he slept, for the better part of the day. As dusk fell, the flame was close to burning out when he opened his eyes and got to his feet. He could feel the dirt and sand that had collected in his t-shirt. He grunted in annoyance and called in his wind again, removing the filth from his clothes. He then proceeded to set a fire on his hair to burn whatever cretins what have gotten in there while he slept. A few low screeches later, he stopped the fire and ran wind through his hair, cleaning out the incinerated insects. _Sleep, check. Water, training… training._

With a slight motion of his hand, a rather tall tree was cut at the base and fell onto the ground. _Speed._ He focused a little more and twitched his hand. The tree's trunk was instantly cut into small squares, signifying the speed and accuracy the wind pierced the tree at. _Power._ He knitted his eyebrows together and tugged his fingertips in. The small wood blocks floated towards him. He closed his eyes and squeezed his eyes shut before slamming a whole hand forward towards the wooden blocks. The pieces of wood imploded upon themselves before falling to the ground scrunched up. Naruto allowed himself a smile before the flame came into existence and burned the wood into ash. He repeated the process until he could feel his chakra depleting. By now, the area within 50 meters of him held nothing more than the traps that he had planted.

_Reconstruct._ He placed both hands in the tiger then snake seal before slamming them onto the ground. _Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan._ He said in his mind as new trees sprung up from the ground to replace the old ones. _Success._ Naruto smiled satisfied. His chakra level is getting dangerously low. If a Jounin team was to stumble across him right now, he would be in for a hard fight.

_Water._ With that thought in mind, he headed towards the small river that adorned the edge of the forest. He stripped off all his clothing and walked slowly into the stream, careful not to go too deep. Sure he could burn off all the things on his skin, but he could always use a bath, whether it's cold or hot. He froze in thought there. _Hot bath?_ An idea came into his mind and he created a wooden basket with a relatively easy Mokuton jutsu. He filled it with water and stepped in. He adjusted his body temperature and the water warmed in just a few minutes. When the water was steaming, he dropped his body temperature back to normal and relaxed in the now hot water. He sighed as the pleasantly warm water caressed his skin and ridded his body of any kinks. "I've got to do this more often." He remarked, the first sentence in the whole day. His voice sounded surprisingly light, almost musical to a point.

He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"zzz…"

Memories:

_She squatted down in front of him and wrapped him in a hug, he gratefully returned it. "Remember Naruto, no matter what they say. You are special, in a good way. The prophecy stated that you will be the one to continue the legacy of the Goddess of Justice. Do yourself proud, Naruto Sylphill."_

_She stood up and was stabbed from behind by a kunai to the chest._

_She breathed her last breath._

_He screamed._

_They laughed._

"_Look at the little demon brat. We killed his whore and he goes all teary eyed. What about when you killed OUR family!"_

Naruto jolted awake. That was the last time he cried and also… awakened his Mangekyo Sharingans.

His heart is beating faster than usual. He calmed himself quickly and got out of the cooling water. The water evaporated quickly as he heated his body with fire. He put on his washed outfit and destroyed all evidence of him being here with a quick gesture towards the bucket. It immediately caught on fire and burned away. His wind carried the ashes into the forest with no one the wiser. Naruto quickly checked his chakra gauge… around 95%. He nodded to himself. That much is sufficient in protecting himself from the hostile population of the village.

It was time to wander the streets again.

Prologue FIN

First try at a Naruto fic, got easy on me. Ja~


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Eushully or Naruto.

Blood, Body and Soul

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_Remember Naruto, it doesn't matter what they think. It is your duty to carry out justice whether or not they deserve it." She said, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_He nodded with a smile. "Yes."_

_She smiled back. "Good boy. You might not enjoy the peaceful childhood like many your age does, but you will live a long, if not eternal life."_

_He looked at her perplexed. "Is that good?"_

_She smiled at him sadly. "Well, it all depends on how you make of it, but for now, just rest."_

_He nodded and fell asleep quickly on her laps._

_Flashback END_

He wandered through the streets, ignoring the idiots that called themselves human. His mind focused on delivering his daily justice, one, just one event that does justice to the community. That was what he promised her. And that is what he's going to deliver.

_Flashback:_

"_Naruto, before I go. Promise me something." She said. Blood was leaking from her lips and her eyes are closed._

"_No, you're going to live. You can't die! I won't let you!" He said in between sobs._

_She chuckled lightly. "Just promise me something, okay?"_

_He nodded dumbly._

_She smiled and spoke in a soft but serious voice. "From this day on, you shall deliver justice to at least one person that exercises injustice. It will become your source of power until you gain your own. Remember, just one is enough."_

_He tried to get his mind to work. She was telling him to kill a person every day?_

_She seems to sense his distress and chuckled lightly before entering a coughing fit. When she stopped, she further explained. "You won't have to kill anyone, Naruto. Just stopping someone from getting hurt by another can be considered an act of justice."_

_He nodded. "Okay, I promise. Now let's get you to a doctor. We…"_

_She stopped him from continuing his sentence with a hug just as the mob rounded the corner._

"_There they are! Get the little bastard and his whore!"_

"_Remember Naruto, no matter what they say. You are special, in a good way. The prophecy stated that you will be the one to continue the legacy of the Goddess of Justice, Astraea. Do yourself proud, Naruto Sylphill."_

_His eyes widened as she was stabbed from behind._

_He screamed._

_They laughed._

"_Look at the little demon brat. We killed his whore and he goes all teary eyed. What about when you killed OUR family!"_

_His eyes turned red and black, spinning wildly before morphing into a weird shape._

"_What! The brat's an Uchiha?" A random ninja in the mob exclaimed, followed by low whispers._

_He stood up to his full height, a little over a meter. "In the name of Astraea, I hereby exorcise the injustice done by the thirty seven human beings. Your punishment will be… death."_

_His eyes flashed._

_And justice is served._

_Flashback END_

He shook his head free of the thoughts and continued his search for any type of injustice done in the community sans himself. Soon enough, he ventured near the Ninja Academy and spotted something that happened almost regularly: bullying. He shrugged. This was as good as any other.

The target in this case had pink hair and green eyes. She was surrounded by three taller girls around her age towering above her.

He slowly walked up to the scene and stood in front of the three girls.

"I suggest you stop your actions." He said with a hint of threat in his voice.

The girls directed their glares at him before one of them whispered to another. "Mum told me not go near him. What should we do?"

The other frowned briefly before nodding and backing away, but not before throwing in another comment. "Consider this your lucky day, pinkie."

And they left.

_Oh Great Goddess Astraea, do you accept that humble act as a tribute?_ Naruto thought in his mind. A familiar soothing feeling roughly resembling acceptance rang through his consciousness and he smiled inwardly.

"Ano…" The girl that he saved before approached him slowly.

With his back to her, he raised a hand to show that he heard her and walked away. "No gratitude needed."

The girl smiled hesitantly and headed home. After all, who hasn't told their children about the demon child?

Half way across the continent:

Amidst the sacred ruins that had been claimed by Tsuchi no Kuni, a lone coffin slid open. A hand grabbed the side of the coffin and pulled itself up, revealing crimson red hair that flowed past its hips and glinting sapphire blue eyes. Its gender is still undetermined as it got out of the coffin.

The body of a goddess with the mind of a man.

Ah, yes. The God-killer has finally awakened.

Only this time, it has no goal, no memory, no self understanding.

Konohagakure:

Naruto froze mid step. What was that tingling sensation just then? He had to resist the urge to head north-west as soon as the sensation passed. His eyes widened. _Could it be?_

Flashback:

"_The time will come when he awakens again. Go to him/her. He will pass on her legacy to you."_

Flashback END

_He must have woken. I must leave… now._ The normally stoic blonde abandoned all premade plans and dashed towards the Hokage tower. People moved towards the side of the road to let the distressed blonde through, though most were cursing.

As he ran up the stairs, his mind started formulating a list of what needs to be done before he leaves.

He kicked the door open and slowed to a walk.

The Sandaime was talking to an ANBU wearing a weasel mask.

"Hokage-sama. I ask permission to leave the village…"

Hiruzen turned to regard Naruto, looking worried. "Permission de-"

"…NOW!"

The Sandaime froze in his speech as his eyes widened. The masked individual turned his head to regard the interruption before he froze as well.

In front of them, the village pariah stood with an impatient look on his face, his whiskers darkened and the… Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

Naruto snarled. "I don't want to repeat myself. I need to be somewhere right now, and I'm going no matter you approve or not. So consider it an honor I haven't just blasted out of here."

"Naruto, are those-"

Before he could finish, the ANBU took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. The kunai bounced up a wall of air and landed on the ground.

"And I would also appreciate it if the Uchiha doesn't interfere."

This time, it was the ANBU's turn to question. "Uzumaki, how did you obtain the Mangekyo Sharingans?"

Naruto turned to him. "By bearing the guilt of your most precious person killed in front of you. Everything will be explained if I get back, now are you going to let me go the easy way or the hard way?"

The Sandaime stayed silent, his mind already collecting the pieces and putting them together. _The wind element shield, the special form of Sharingans, the way he speaks…_ He sighed loudly. _Now, to kill two birds with one stone._ "I grant you permission to leave the village on one condition."

"I want to leave as soon as possible, Sarutobi. I'm not in the mood for games." Naruto threatened not so subtly. "What's the condition?"

"That you take Itachi-san with you." Hiruzen motioned at the ANBU known as Itachi.

Naruto snorted. "He'll only slow me down. I can't afford to lose any more time."

Hiruzen's gaze hardened. "It's either that or nothing."

Naruto paused a moment to think. _If I leave by myself, the whole village is going to be after me… on the other hand, if I take the Uchiha…_ "I'll take the Uchiha."

The Sandaime nodded, relieved on the inside. "It is agreed then. When do you plan on leaving?"

"Now." No sooner than he said that, did his wind blast a hole in the ceiling. "I hope you aren't afraid of heights, Itachi-san."

Before the ANBU could protest, winds lifted the both of them off the ground and out the hole at a rather fast speed, leaving the Hokage behind to pick up his jaw.

_Let's see what I got out of that fiasco… a hole in the ceiling, check; paperwork flying in the office, check._ He sighed. _At least with Itachi gone, the Uchiha's coup d'état will be procrastinated._ "Now then… neko." He snapped his fingers

Two seconds later, a cat-masked ANBU appeared in front of him in an instant. "Hai, Hokage-sama?" The purple long hair of hers fell to her shoulders, signifying that she was probably chasing after the flying duo before she was summoned.

"I want a full background check on Uzumaki Naruto."

"How deep should I go?"

"I'm giving you access to level 7 of the archive. I want absolutely everything. And not a word to a soul about your findings except me, understand?"

"Hai."_ Access to level7? Shit, the Hokage is really serious this time._

"Dismissed."

And she shunshined out of there.

"Just what have you been doing these past years, Naruto?" He looked up at the Yondaime's portrait. _Minato, your son…_

Somewhere, in the air:

Naruto mentally gave himself a pat on the back as the pursuing ninjas stopped chasing after them. "We're stopping for a break in 965 minutes." He said to his counterpart.

"…" Apparently Itachi hasn't gotten over the fact that they're flying, or floating in the air yet.

Naruto shrugged. It wasn't everyday that you float in the air… and stay there. His mind switched to the distressful call of his mind, of his ancestor.

Iwagakure:

The Tsuchikage sat was busy dealing with the paperwork like all stupid Kages when the messenger arrived with… well, a message. A large chakra signature was detected in the ruins south-east to the village. There had been archaeological teams camping near the ruins ever since he could remember. They would be sure to investigate this anomaly.

He sighed. "Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, prepare for a trip to the ruins. We leave next morning."

"We?" The rather... chubby ninja asked.

"Yes! We! Who else did you think I was referring to?"

The ninja nodded dumbly as his counterpart shunshined away to prepare for the trip.

Composing himself, Onoki sighed and looked out his window, beyond the mountain ranges, where the ruins lay. _Nothing's ever happened there… what makes this time so different?_

The next day:

Ame/Tsuchi Border:

Naruto dropped Itachi and himself from the air, having almost depleted all his chakra. "We leave in an hour." He then proceeded to drop dead on the ground… asleep.

Itachi stared at his company for a second before deciding that someone needed to keep watch and stood guard over a boulder. The border between Tsuchi and Ame, many skirmishes took place here. None of them ended in a good fashion for the Ame nins, since Iwa nins tend to use rocks and stones to attack and defend. And no matter how hard the rain falls, it won't penetrate the rocks anytime soon.

He looked back at the sleeping form of his charge. They had been in the air for more than 14 hours, as far as he's concerned, the blonde should have died of chakra exhaustion already. Keeping people in the air is no small feat. And as far as he knows, he wasn't even using the Kyuubi's chakra. _Or maybe he isn't even aware of its existence…_ he wondered, and kicked himself for not asking him about the Mangekyo Sharingans, the eyes that he himself had only gotten no more than two months ago. _Shisui…_

The sacred ruins:

He suppressed his mana output and sneaked past a few human patrols. (Remember: he was here before the idea of chakra was introduced, that's why he calls chakra mana.)

He could feel two signatures approaching from the south-east and three from the north-west that's more powerful than the humans patrolling the area. The humans seem to call these warriors and magicians ninjas. They seem to have some basic techniques and an extremely small reserve of mana. That was a feat itself as they have no gods to support them, only their own body. His only follower is one of the larger energy signatures coming from the south-east.

He can slowly remember his name now… no, not really. Was it Serika Sylphill? Or was it Astraea? Or was it Satia Seirune? His memory concerning fighting had come back to him already, and he knows that he isn't allowed to do injustice. But why? An empty memory slot answered his question automatically.

He wasn't sure that he wanted to live anymore… the only thing stopping him from going back to sleep now is the fact that the humans might take advantage of the situation and obtain his body for their own deeds.

So he will wait, for his follower to come… and entrust him with this burden… after the test.

Ame/Tsuchi border:

Naruto stirred awake. "She is calling me…" He mumbled as he stood up and began his method of cleaning himself with wind and fire. "Itachi-san."

The ANBU turned towards him with a questioning look on his face.

"We're going."

He was met with a nod.

He smiled and let his wind do the rest.

"Uzumaki-san." Itachi started.

"Hmm?" _So he's finally gonna ask, huh?_

"Would it be possible for you to tell me the source of your powers?"

"Yes. I gain my powers by worshipping a goddess."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Well you can't actually tell because he's got a mask over his face… "I was being serious, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto turned towards him mid-air. "Are you questioning about my beliefs?"

"… no."

"Good. I will not tolerate blasphemy towards her highness."

Thus, the conversation between the eight year old and thirteen year old ended there.

Outside of the sacred ruins, north-west side:

"Tsuchikage-sama, we have arrived." Kurotsuchi reported. "Are you sure this place requires your personal attention and supervision?"

"Are you questioning my actions?" Onoki narrowed his eyes.

"No, of course not, Tsuchikage-sama."

"Hmm… scout the lands, meet up with the patrols and get the latest updates on what's going on in there."

"Hai." Kutotsuchi left.

"Akatsuchi, prepare a letter to be sent back to Iwa if something were to-"

He wasn't allowed to finish his question as the earsplitting sound of a thunder sounded through the mountains. Looking in the sky, he saw no clouds. _Raw storm element… not even fusing lightning, wind and water together. Whatever is in the ruins, it's strong._ "Send the bird now.

"Hai."

Within the ruins:

Amidst the ancient stonework and trees, a battle had taken place just thirty seconds ago. Two squads of Jounin and Chunins were decimated by the other occupant of the clearing with a few sword cuts and a lighting strike. The one that had the privilege to see his/her face had frozen dead in his steps and barely stopped himself from kneeling down to worship him/her. Of course, they are but a pile of ash laying on the ground now.

_He draws near… What is this feeling? Relief? Happiness? Sorrow?_ He looked at his sword-wielding arm, the dark green swordsman's garbs that covered the body snugly and multiple layered metals plating that covered most of his upper body; the two long pieces of silver plating that covered the outer side of his legs; the bronze knee and shin guards; the arm, wrist and hand guards that almost flowed with his movements. And the sword that guided him in his movements… it was sentient, that was for sure… seeing as how well it complied with his wishes.

He could feel a small amount of memory tugging at his consciousness.

Flashback:

"_It's alright. A part of me will always stay by your side until the child of prophecy comes for us. Then we shall be reborn as new entities, forever bonded. Don't fret now… we've already made it through the worst part, I'll always be with you."_

_The voice disappeared._

Flashback END

He couldn't help but feel the warmth of the words… the feeling that left him wanting more. _He is almost here… just a little closer._

Naruto guided them down into the clearing that had been a brief battlefield. "Stay put here. I need some moments alone." He said. His voice clear and demanding, bring Itachi's respect for the boy even higher.

The Uchiha nodded and melted into the shadows of a tree while Naruto continued further into the ruins.

He looked around the place. There were so much of words written in ancient language on the stones. In a normal case, an ANBU like him wasn't allowed passage into another country unless the Hokage provided him with a pass, but since he was only here as an escort to Naruto, who was only a civilian… He stopped in his train of thoughts. _A civilian with possibly more power than anyone in the village… his strength could only be guessed at. So what could be so important that he even took me along with him knowing that I could slow him down?_ He shook his head. It was no use over thinking things, Uzumaki said he'll give an explanation once they got back to Konoha, so wondering so much really doesn't help.

Kurotsuchi returned to the Tsuchikage's side.

"Report."

He nodded. "Several teams have gone missing during their patrols. No bodies found. The chakra signature kept going on and off every time it encounters a patrol team. There's also an additional two chakra signatures south-east of here. One stopped just a while ago, the other's heading towards where the last patrol team was seen."

Onoki rubbed his temples. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, but the truth is that he was getting too old for this shit. "Reinforcements will take too long. We'll head towards the moving chakra signature."

"But Tsuchikaga-sama-"

Onoki turned around to glare at his subordinate. "Idiot! Who do you think I am! I am the Tsuchikage, feared as Iwagakure's Onoki of Ryotenbin! It doesn't matter that our squads are going MIA, all we really need at this point of time is a look at the person's face!"

The chubby ninja immediately shuts up, that doesn't mean his brain stopped working though. _Ryotenbin… che, more like a fence-sitting old man…_ But still, he wasn't the village's Kage for nothing.

"Let's move."

Konohagakure:

Village Archives:

If there's one thing Uzuki Yuugao learnt that day, it would be that level seven of the restricted section of the village archive is very cold… and dark. In fact, the temperature is barely at 5 degrees Celsius, giving her a good idea of what food feels like in the fridge.

She took her cat mask off and loosened her hair tie. Unlike some kunoichis, her endurance to the cold isn't something to be praised for. So as soon as she's alone, she took out a scroll and unsealed a fur-collared leather jacket. She put it on and breathed a sigh of relief, any jutsu used in the archive can activate as many as hundreds of traps, so she isn't going to risk it by using a small fire jutsu.

After making herself comfortable, she quickly scanned through the citizen profiles. _Uzumaki… U…_ After passing the Uchiha family name, she slowed to a stop, and raised an eyebrow. There was only one Uzumaki listed in the archive… and it's not Naruto. She took out the folder and opened it up. "Uzumaki Kushina…" She read. _She wouldn't happen to be…_

She quickly opened the folder and scanned through the brief contents. My eyes widened little by little the further she read. _Former citizen of the Country of whirlpool; moved here when still young; made into the container of Kyuubi no Yoko at Chunin; achieved rank of ANBU captain at sixteen; married Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage; had one child on the day the Kyuubi was released again; MIA ever since._

She placed the folder on the table dumbly and picked up the pieces in her mind. _So she's a prodigious ninja that's married to the Yondaime and had a child with him… Naruto has her last name… Yondaime's family name is Namikaze…_

She quickly ran back to the N section and sure enough, she found Naruto's profile right next to Minato's. The file was named: Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto. She skipped past the information she already knew. _Alias: Uzumaki Naruto. Parents: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Last seen 'normal' by ANBU code name: Eagle, at an alley, thirty seven dead bodies found on scene, all died of suffocation, none caused by force. The dead bodies belonged to 29 civilians, 6 Chunins and 2 Jounins. No other witness except Eagle. The ANBU had been unwilling to talk for weeks before the Yamanaka Inoichi broke into his memory back. Shortly after scanning through his memories, the Eagle died without reason. Last words:"Kami, forgive me." The case was closed as to not enough information and evidence. The boy no longer displays childish emotions after the incident, preferring to keep to himself. Not even the Sandime Hokage himself can track him at times._

Yuugao briefly wondered who wrote these statements, seeing as how it wasn't the Sandaime but knew plenty about everything. _Hiruzen wanted any andall information… and I'm pretty sure I saw him flying with Itachi in tow… This is gonna take a lllloooonnnngggg time._ She thought, quickly taking the three files and moving to a table, lighting a candle in the process.

Amidst the ruins:

Naruto walked into the clearing, now facing the source of his power and the future of his destiny. He got down on one knee and bowed in front of him. "Naruto Sylphill, here as you command."

He looked at the eight year old teen and placed a hand over his head. "The first test."

Chapter 1 END

The genre is Mystery… so I'm making it mysterious…

Also, the fact is that I named myself after the game character: Serika Sylphill. Thus, I don't own him or Eushully.


	3. Chapter 2

Didn't do disclaimer for the prologue and chapter 1… so I'll go back and redo all of them…

Disclaimer: I don't own Masashi Kishimoto or Eushully, and by extension both Naruto and the Battle Goddess series as well. (The Battle Goddess series are 18+ games)

People under 15 shoo, shoo…

Blood, Body and Soul

Chapter 2

"The first test."

Naruto tensed his body for anything that might come.

Instead of numbing electricity, burning flame or intense weight, what came was quite unexpected. A brief flash tore through his memories, every single one of them. For the first time in years, he felt truly exposed. Having no other choice, he was forced to watch every single one of his memories as they flooded his mind. From embraces to beatings, from saving to killing… there seemed to be no end to them.

Memories:

_He walked around in the streets, aware of the fact that there was an ANBU tracking him even as he was spat on by a villager. He turned and memorized the man's face. Another one to add to his unending list of 'demon haters'._

Flash

_She held him in her arms like it was a cradle. He felt snug and warm. She sang to him as he fell asleep._

Flash

"_I am your guide."_

Flash

"_You're the child of prophecy, destined to become one with the gods."_

Flash

"_Their pain shall never exceed yours. Remember everything. And cherish them. For once they are lost, there's slight chance of getting them back."_

Flash

"_I am a mere reincarnation of her spirits. Find the real me."_

Flash

…

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt the memories coming to a stop with the brief episode of him shouting at the Hokage and flying out here with Itachi.

He opened his eyes and felt the sudden urge to throw up. His mind is like a washing machine on high spin cycle. The only thing that stopped him was 'his' voice.

"You pass." The voice that surely should belong to a goddess. It was weird to know that the spirit residing within it is male, and his ancestor.

"I strive to do better." He replied, calming his stomach and slowing down the blood flow to his brain. It would help dumb the pain, if only a little.

"Your second test is here." He said, pointing to the broken down wall that covered most of the clearing's sun light.

Naruto stood up and turned towards the wall. Sure enough, there were three chakra signatures behind it, slowly approaching but nonetheless there. His eyes hardened. "I shall serve."

He dashed past the wall quickly and readied himself for combat. _A Kage level ninja with two Tokubetsu Jounins… if they see me, they mustn't be allowed to escape…_ He thought, closing and opening his eyes as the Sharingans swirled into life, quickly warping into the shape of a flower with nine petals, crimson red and unwavering. _This is no longer about justice… I shall carve my own path._

Just then, the three shinobis jumped out into the clearing. All three of them completed the hand signs exactly on time as they appeared from above the stone structure.

Tiger seal. "Doton: Doryu Taiga!"

Dragon seal. "Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!"

Rat seal. "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"

The Earth under Naruto's feet quickly turned to mud just as he jumped, dodging a muddy dragon in the air. The small cube that had appeared on top of him was quickly expanding in size and crushed down on him immediately after he dodged the dragon. He narrowed his eyes.

_Izanagi!_

He phased out and the cube continued on its path to the ground. _The old man is the leader, he will have to go down first._ He thought, calling his wind to him and launching the invisible blades at the still dropping cube, cutting it into four pieces which collided with the ground and forced the two support ninjas away.

_Amatarasu!_

He yelled in his mind. His eyes became blood shot red and strained on the figure of the Tsuchikage even as the old geezer levitated himself off the ground.

The black flame caught on Onoki's cloak and Naruto winced at his miss.

The Tsuchikage's eyes widened as he spotted the black flame climbing up his cloak. With agility unknown to most old man, he shrugged out of his cloak and threw it to the ground. The only other Uchiha that he'd seen use that move was Madara… _but that can't be him_. That was also the time when he realized that they had no chance against the blonde kid and signaled Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi to retreat.

_You're not getting away._ Naruto strained his eyes even more, blood started to ooze out the corners, but he ignored them and concentrated on the leader, the Mangekyo Sharingans started distorting the space/time continuum around the retreating ninjas.

_Kamui!_

A black hole emerged right next to the Onoki and before he could even show his surprise, he was sucked in, followed by his two trusted subordinates.

Naruto fell to his knees and panted for breath. He wiped the blood from his left eye and closed them. _I didn't kill them… they're just somewhere else now… somewhere far away…_

Indeed he didn't kill them, he dropped them in the middle of the ocean in Nami no Kuni. Three Iwa nins that never learned how to swim in their entire lives suddenly appeared in the middle of the ocean…

After a minute or so, the he got up and headed back where he came from, not daring to waste another moment.

* * *

Amegakure:

Madara stopped outside the raining town. _Just then... I'm pretty sure it was…_ He narrowed his eyes. _But who… in those good for nothing ruins? I did feel that chakra spike just yesterday… that makes things complicated… No matter, I'll take care of it when the business here is finished._ Coming to a decision, he walked through the gates, to convince Hanzo that he no longer needed Yahiko and his group. (Nagato isn't recognized as leader yet~)

* * *

Konohagakure:

Uchiha district, secret shrine:

"He knows about the plans! Why isn't he here!"

"Could he have betrayed us?"

"Nonsense, Itachi would never betray us!"

"What about Shisui's suspicious death?"

"He has already provided proof for his innocence."

"Fugaku, what is your opinion on the matter?"

As everyone turned towards him, the clan leader of the Uchiha sat cross-legged, deep in thought. "He was forced on a mission by the Hokage yesterday." He said. He had seen his son leave, floating in the air behind the blonde village pariah.

"What! That's outrageous! He could have declined!"

"Itachi knows what he's doing. It would seem suspicious for him to put off any job… especially at this point in time."

A moment of silence fell.

"So what shall we do?"

"Wait until he returns… I have a feeling that he won't return alone."

"And the plans?"

"Delay them… we may need to reformulate the plans."

"… Understood."

Thus, the meeting was adjourned. The candle flame was blown out as they exited through the hidden staircase.

Village Archives:

Uzuki Yuugao yawned. Hayate was going to be pissed that she didn't go back again. Oh well, at least this time she's actually got an excuse. She finished writing the last line and placed the quill back into its leather case. She rolled up the scroll and placed the documents back onto their respective shelves. With everything done, she took off the comfy jacket and immediately suffered from the cold of the room. Suppressing a shiver, she sealed the jacket away and double checked everything.

It was in this room that she learned the biggest secret the village held… and she intended to keep it that way. With a small sigh, she placed a small blood seal on the scroll she was writing on so that only the Sandaime and she can open it. She blew out the candle and left level 7 of Konoha Village Archive, silently wondering that if something that big was hidden in level 7, what could be in level 8 and 9?

Tsuchi no Kuni:

Outside of the sacred ruins:

The reinforcements of Iwagakure were waiting anxiously outside of the ruins, a total of 31 shinobis ranging from Chunins to Tokubetsu Jounins. The message they received was written by the Tsuchikage's personal aide, Akatsuchi. And for the Tsuchikage himself to request aid, well, let's just say that tension is high and leave it at that. But at the moment, the thought that swarmed the collective ninjas' mind was: _what do we do?_ They couldn't just go back to the village empty hands, but if the unknown enemy had taken care of the top three ninjas of their village without letting one of them escaping, it's unlikely that they'll have much of a chance against that person.

"Akihito-taichou, what do we do next?" The kunoichi on the left asked.

The captain named Akihito gritted his teeth. "Have them split up into three teams, one search specialist on each. When you find the enemy or Onoki-sama, call for assistance immediately. We still haven't determined their number yet, so don't engage them foolishly." He tried his best to remain calm. He wasn't a patient man. You could tell that by just looking at his appearance, standing past 6'3 and the gruff appearance consisting of scars across his face and arms. He's the sort of die-hard ninja that fights for his village no matter where, when or how.

"Understood!"

And he just unknowingly led his men onto the path of death.

Inside the ruins:

Naruto looked at him in the eyes. The same cerulean blue eyes as him, identical, both having no real purpose in life. One's purpose is to serve when the other one's purpose is to pass on the legacy and fulfill a forgotten promise.

"The next test?" Naruto stated more than asked.

"There is no other test." The other replied in that odd tone of voice again.

"Pardon me, but she told me that there would be three tests." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like unplanned situations. And that was the 3rd time something like that happened in the same day. First with the Tsuchikage's interference, then the large group of shinobis out there that's steadily approaching.

"I have forgotten my own memories but now have yours from the first test. The second test proved your ability to combat. The third test is the fusion process itself."

Naruto visibly relaxed. "I see."

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"No you weren't. No one is, but that is beside the point. Take my sword and stab me." He said calmly and held out the long sword by its sheath.

Naruto eyed the weapon wearily but took it nonetheless. _If that's what I'm supposed to do… then…_ He unsheathed the blade and stared at his own reflection. There was no doubt that this sword holds significant meaning to the supposed ceremony. But he would rather find that out later.

With the grace of a dancer, he took the sword in both hands and rammed its blade into the other's stomach.

Flames spread from the sword and encircled both men.

Naruto's body quickly distorted and was absorbed into the sword, which then transferred it to the body of the goddess.

_Serika…_

_That voice…_

Flashback

"_You will become him. He will become you. He would be the container of the nine-tailed fox… the strongest part of the Juubi. I shall be reincarnated as the fox… when the time comes…"_

Flashback END

The flames receded and the sword fell to the ground. The body decreased in size until it looked like that of an eight years old child. The red hair flowed past his shoulders in a ponytail with two separate bangs flowing in the front and two more at the back of his head. (See profile picture…) The closed eyes opened once again. Still cerulean blue… and devoid of life…

_Name… my name…_ His mind jammed at the thought. _My name… can't remember…_ He tried to remember something, anything, only to find nothing, absolutely no memories. _Why can't I remember?_ He thought with frustration. Looking around, he checked where he was. _Ruins? I don't remember coming here… it's not like I remember much, but… _He looked at the sword that's plunged into the ground and pulled it out by the handle. _This feeling…_ _so familiar…_ He sheathed the sword with practiced accuracy and and closed his eyes, sensing the chakra signatures of the dozens of shinobis instantly. He snapped his eyes open. _Why do I remember how to fight… all the techniques… knowledge about fighting… sword arts… magic… elements…_ He emitted a sigh as he felt a lone chakra signature pasting through the ruins at towards him.

A brief memory flashed through his mind. The first since he opened his eyes.

Flashback:

_Naruto looked across the horizon at the retreating forms of several ninjas and estimated his remaining chakra levels. Enough to go for approximately 1000 minutes. He looked to the side at the man he's taking with him. "We're stopping for a break in 965 minutes._

_The other man remained silent._

_He shrugged and felt a distress call from 'him' before narrowing his eyes and speeding up the winds._

Flashback END

_That was… a memory. I was flying with the same person that's coming here… That makes him an ally, doesn't it?_ He thought to himself. _But at the end of it, I heard my own distress call… except it was hundreds of miles away… How is that possible if I was… I? Is it possible to hear my own call from far away when I'm here?_ He shook his head. _Gah… this is just getting more confusing by the second._

The figure emerged with a short sword in hand, looking at him weirdly.

He turned towards the figure. _His name… his name was… Itachi! That's right! He's Itachi!_ "Itachi-san?" He called, his voice smooth and musical. _What the! I don't remember my voice sounding like that! I'm sure my voice is deeper… slightly._

Itachi tensed at the person's voice. "How did you know my name?" He inquired with his short sword in hand. This may as well be a trap.

He furrowed his brows. "It was a memory… I think. I was flying… you were behind me."

Change perspective: Itachi

Itachi's mind was going into overdrive. Naruto had told him to remain outside the ruins, but after feeling the chakra outbursts that indicated an intense battle, he headed in the direction straight away. Now this… girly boy was standing in front of him telling him that he had a memory of Naruto's. The kid's unsure statement made sense to him. _It sounded like he had a plastic surgery with a voice change, personality disorder and memory loss…_ He concluded. "What's your name?"

The kid frowned. "I… I don't remember…"

"Does the name Naruto ring any bells?" He tried.

Change perspective: Naruto

_Naruto… Naruto! That's my name, isn't it? My name is Naruto… I think. Or at least that _was_ my name…_ "Is that my name?"

"I don't know. Naruto had short spiky blonde hair. But you…" Itachi pointed at his hair. "… have long red hair."

Naruto pulled a few strands of hair off and placed them in his palm. Sure enough, they were crimson red in color. _What… I'm pretty sure that my hair wasn't red or long before._ He thought.

Another flash passed.

Flashback:

_He looked at himself. "No you weren't. No one is, but that is beside the point. Take my sword and stab me." He said calmly and held out that same long sword out by its sheath._

_Himself pulled out the sword and stabbed him with grace._

Flashback END

"What the FUCK!" Naruto screamed, clutching his head. "That doesn't make any FUCKING SENSE! It happened again! HOW CAN I BE TWO PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME!"

Itachi sweat dropped at the sight. _If that's Naruto, he's sure changed…_ "A flashback?"

Naruto nodded. His crimson tresses billowed as the wind made another pass.

"There's a couple dozen Iwa ninjas closing in to this location. I'll take you to the village that Naruto lived in before he… turned into you." _It's best to take the matters to the Hokage after this._

Another flash.

Flashback:

_Kamui!_

_A black hole emerged right next to the Onoki and before he could even show his surprise, he was sucked in, followed by his two trusted subordinates._

_Naruto fell to his knees and panted for breath. He wiped the blood from his left eye and closed them. I didn't kill them… they're just somewhere else now… somewhere far away…_

Flashback END

"Uh… Itachi-san, I don't think taking me back to the village is a good choice… I just remembered that I may have killed the Tsuchikage and his subordinates." He said, scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

Itachi stared. "I'm sorry, I must have heard wrong. You were saying?"

"I said that I may have killed the Tsuchikage and his subordinates." Naruto repeated in a serious tone.

_Seeing how the Hokage is so wary of him and how he took us here in the first place, I'm not too surprised._ Itachi concluded. "Right. So how do you suggest we get out of here, they're already unto us."

Naruto shrugged. "We could just kill them… they've already seen our faces. And I doubt your... uh, our village will appreciate a war declaration from Iwa right now."

Itachi contemplated. _He does make a good point. But the maximum number I can take on is eight… maybe ten. There's more than thirty of them here._ "How many can you take?"

Naruto blinked. _Their power levels are awfully low compared to mine. And I took care of their leader quite easily… before I changed…_ He opened his palm and stretched his fingers. His skin was milky white and felt like the finest silk. _For some reason I get the feeling that this body is better than the one I had._ "Uh… I'd say all of them."

Itachi nodded and adjusted his grip on the short sword so that one of his hand is available to make hand seals. "Here they come."

A dozen shinobis jumped out their cover behind boulders and launched multiple kunais and shurikens at the two.

The weapons impacted on an invisible wall before a sudden gust of wind threw them right back at the attackers, killing two and injuring five.

"Formation Beta-Foxtrot. Hammer them!" The leader spoke, followed by most of the team starting a sequence of hand seals.

Itachi himself finished his one handed seals and yelled out before them. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The fireball flew at a random Iwa ninja and was soon powered by another helpful gust of wind, speeding it up and smashing it into the ninja's face, incinerating his body in the process.

"Doton: Dorou no Jutsu!"

Rocks started rising out of the ground and surrounded the duo before starting to compress in on them rapidly.

With his Sharingans spinning wildly behind the mask, Itachi bit out a curse while fending off more shurikens. _These rocks are gonne crush us alive at this rate. No choice them…_ Before he could finish the thought, the rocks were set aflame and melted down in a matter of seconds. That wasn't the end, however, as the molten rocks flew back at the attackers, scoring a few burns every now and then. _Or maybe not…_

Another hail of kunais fell at the invisible wall and were sent right back at the throwers. Naruto closed his eyes. _Ah… the feeling of battle, the blood… It all feels so… so good…_ His eyes opened again to reveal the Sharingans that were quickly morphing into the infamous Mangekyo.

_Amaterasu!_

His eyes strained against themselves as the blood vessels bulged painfully. _This feeling… nice._

Itachi watched as all of the enemies were set aflame by the holy black flames. _It would seem that I still have much to learn._ He now had no doubt that the person standing in front of him is Naruto… or at least was, no matter how different he looks.

As the last scream muffled and the last body burned away, the black flames extinguished themselves from the lack of chakra.

Naruto turned his Sharingans off.

Flashback:

_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan._ He said in his mind as new trees sprung up from the ground to replace the old ones. _Success._ Naruto smiled satisfied. His chakra level is getting dangerously low.

Flashback END

Naruto blinked before his hand automatically formed the tiger seal, followed by the snake seal and he placed them both on the ground. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan." Trees sprouted from the gaps in the ground and soon reached high above his head.

Itachi looked on from the side and kept his thoughts to himself. _He has Hirashima's Mokuton attributes?_ There were just so much information to take in that day, and he ridded his mind of all inquiring thoughts. _Later… maybe._

"Itachi-san, should we go back to your village?"

That voice again, it set off goose bumps all over his body, knowing that no matter how feminine that voice was, the person inside was Naruto. Eight years old Naruto in an eight years old girl's body. He wanted to smash his head against the tree trunk right now.

"Yes, we should."

And without further ado, the winds lifted them from the ground and headed towards Konohagakure.

* * *

Amegakure:

Madara walked out of the village the same way he entered. _That feeling… I won't risk something of an unexpected accident this further along in my plans._ And he turned towards the north-west. It was time he investigated that chakra spike.

Chapter 2 END

Jutsu Translations:

Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu

Translation: Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique

Kanji: 塵遁・原界剥離の術

Doton: Doryuudan

Translation: Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet

Kanji: 土遁・土龍弾

Doton: Doryu Taiga

Translation: Earth Release: Earth Flow River

Kanji: 土遁・土流大河

Doton: Dorou no Jutsu

Translation: Earth Release: Earth Prison Technique

Kanji: 土遁・土牢之术

Surely it can't be that hard to review a story than to write one...

C'mon! See that green button down there? Click it.


	4. Chapter 3

Replies to questions and wonders:

The Last Rising Of The Phoenix: Naruto is male, but some important details will be revealed later. Astraea's body is divine and is able to change its appearance to accommodate the soul(s) that's inside. You might ask why the red hair is still there, but that will be revealed later. (I'm pretty sure you can guess… hint hint: soul(s)) The story will never become yaoi as long as I'm alive, sorry for the harsh language but BL is just not my thing.

To all other reviewers, thank you for your time and if you can, give some suggestions. I'm always open to suggestions that don't include yaoi.

Now that I feel more confident ;) on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Serika Sylphill. There, happy now?

Blood, Body and Soul

Chapter 3

Tsuchi no Kuni:

Sacred ruins:

Uchiha Madara looked at the scene with suspicion. No traces of bodies could be seen, but the scent of blood was definitely strong. _Whoever killed those Iwa shinobis was definitely strong… but it seems like that person has already left… That feeling… it was definitely Izanagi._ He could still see some objects that had been burned by the holy flame of Amaterasu, charred to the point of no restoration. _I have a feeling this person wasn't an Uchiha… who else then?_

The matter would require some looking into. And he had a lot of spare time…

Konohagakure:

Naruto and Itachi landed in front of the village gates after the Uchiha persisted that they not head for the Hokage tower straight away, Naruto had agreed. His travelling speed was greatly increased compared to the trip there, using only about half the time to get back.

"Why do you insist that we travel this way, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked as they entered the village after Itachi signed for him at the gates.

"For one, the village doesn't take trespassers well, and I wanted to see if you could remember anything of your life here." Itachi responded, silently feeling guilty about the fact that if the boy did remember anything, it would be the hateful glares and sneers from the villagers.

And he wasn't disappointed.

As they neared the market district, Naruto froze in his steps as his eyes became unfocused.

Flashback:

"_Get out of my store, demon brat!" The owner of a clothing shop shouted, literally kicking him in the ribs and out the door._

_Naruto stood up shakily, his little hands in front of him. "But I didn't do anything, mister!"_

_A clothes hangar flew out of the door and hit him in the face before the door closed._

"_Why! I didn't do anything!"_

Flashback END

His vision came back and his hands tightened. _… that was… more than four years ago… before she found me._

That particular thought triggered another flash.

Flashback:

_Naruto huddled up and buried his face in between in knees to dodge avoid being hit by the small rocks thrown by others his age._

"_Ha, how do you like that?" A brown haired child shouted, throwing another rock at him._

"_Yeah! These rocks are scratchy, aren't they!" Another laughed._

_They could see the blood that stained his golden blonde hair and the tears that leaked onto the ground._

"_Wanna have some more?"_

_Before they could continue with the ill-practiced throws, a woman picked Naruto up from behind and glared at the others before turning to leave._

_She smelled nice._

"_Don't worry, I'll take care of you."_

Flashback END

"She…" Another flash.

Flashback:

_She breathed her last breath_

_He cried._

_They laughed._

Flashback END

His eyes widened and his right hand automatically went to his sword. His eyes were burning fiercely as he turned to the masked individual next to him and said through gritted teeth. "Remind me why I haven't burned this place to the ground yet, Itachi-san."

Itachi stiffened. "I do not know. You kept to yourself most of the time after a certain accident."

There was silence between the two of them as the villagers moved past them going about their day.

"You remember, don't you." Itachi stated more than questioned.

Naruto nodded.

After another moment of silence, Naruto spoke again. "Let's not keep the Hokage waiting. I have more important things to tend to…"

Itachi nodded.

When they reached the Hokage tower, an ANBU with purple hair wearing a cat mask was there reporting in to the Sandaime.

The two inside turned to regard the two outside.

It was Sarutobi who broke the silence. "I see you have returned. Where is Naruto and who is this that you brought with you?" He asked, fearing the worst. _Naruto couldn't have left the village, could he?_

"To answer both of your questions, this is Naruto." Itachi said quickly, pointing to the boy with long red hair next to him.

After a few minutes of silence, the Sandaime broke out of his shock and put on a serious face. "Explain."

That was also where Naruto cut in, his voice surprising everybody except Itachi. "To summarize things. Itachi-san's back. I'm back. Many things happened. I forgot some things, found out some things. I look different."

It didn't matter what Hiruzen was thinking before that, the style of speech immediately reminded him of the late Naruto. "Do you have an-"

Before he could finish, the red haired youth cut in again. "Proof? Here's your proof." He said. His eyes turned red/black and quickly transformed into the shape of a flower with nine petals. A single piece of paper on his desk was cut into tiny pieces and burnt to shreds in a matter of seconds.

The Sandaime widened his eyes at the display and acknowledged that he was indeed Naruto. His eyes softened. "Naruto, what happened to you? You look like..." He trailed off.

Naruto cut in again. "A girl?"

"No… well…"

And again. "My mother?"

Silence enveloped the room once again. Hiruzen looked solemn. "So you found out."

"I've known for the longest time, old man. I'm just deceitful like that." Naruto replied.

_That face… surreally beautiful yet no trace of happiness or sadness… It's like he's dead on the inside._ Yuugao thought from the side. _I wonder why Hokage-sama hasn't told me to leave yet._

"I take it that you know who your father was as well?"

"Yes."

"You know why we can't spread the news that you're the Yondaime's child or let you take his family name, right?"

Naruto gave a small nod. "Yes… During the trip, I made a discovery on my destined name. And I would like my name to be rewritten in the files."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. _Destined name? I thought only the Hyuugas were into this kind of superstition…_ "And what shall it be?"

"Naruto Sylphill." He spoke the name with pride, the first emotion he showed when he first stepped into the room.

The Sandaime's brows furrowed. _Where have I heard that name before?_ "May I inquire the reason for the name Sylphill?"

"You may. He is my ancestor." He stated with pride, adding an extra part in his mind. _And a part that makes up my consciousness._

"And through what ways did you find that out?" the Sandaime continued, preaching for more information.

The answer he received wasn't anything he had guessed.

"Dreams."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Dreams?"

With a tiny bit of impatience in his voice, he repeated. "Yes, dreams."

"… Daydreams or night dreams?"

A vein twitched on Naruto head. "You're not interrogating me, are you?" He asked with an overly sweet tone, which was further enhanced by the functions of the body, sending shivers down the room's occupants'' backs.

"Of course not." Hiruzen immediately added. _Sometimes, I wonder if he's really eight…_ "I was merely inquiring about your well being."

"Do you take me for a fool, Sarutobi? I'll say this now when you're still alive. I'm not to be trifled with. My wrath is better off unknown to the world."

The Sandaime nodded dumbly, taking the words in seriously. "I don't doubt that. So, are you going to go back to the way you were living before?"

Naruto shook his head and allowed them to see his first facial expression: a smirk. "No, I have a feeling that I've been eligible for the ninja academy months ago. I think I'll go to the Academy to learn how to be a proper ninja." He remarked sadistically. "Oh, and Itachi-san. Feel free to make full use of my name in hopes of stopping your clan's coup d'état. For if they still plan to do what they're going to do, I'll personally take care of them." And then he was gone in a swirl of light.

_How did he find out! I have only informed Hokage-sama of my clan's plans… I see, he has ears everywhere, it seems._

_So he knows about the Uchiha's plans as well…_

_Uchiha? Coup d'état? It feels like I've heard something that I shouldn't have heard._ Yuugao thought to herself and gulped when she felt the other two's gazes on her. _Yep… I knew it. So much stress can't be good for me…_

And they spent another hour or so filling Yuugao in on the details. After all, it wouldn't do to kill her…

"And that's pretty much it. By the way, why were you here in the first place?" Itachi asked, having removed his mask already.

"Oh, I was delivering the scr-" She paused and scanned the desk along with the Sandaime. "Don't tell me…"

Hiruzen rubbed his nose. "Yep… definitely Naruto."

Yuugao cursed. "Shit… I placed a blood seal on it."

Itachi shrugged. "Don't worry about it, he knows too much about seals to let that one get to him."

The Sandaime nodded as well. "Yep."

Yuugao just looked between the two confused.

The both of them shook their heads and said at the same time. "Don't bother asking."

She shrugged and left along with Itachi, leaving the Hokage alone in his office.

Sarutobi looked up at Minato's portrait with a small frown. "His didn't want your last name, huh?"

For some reason, the portrait seemed to smile back at him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He started and snapped his fingers. "Neko."

Yuugao came back within three seconds. "Hokage-sama."

"Sorry to bother you. But I have another matter for you to look into. The surname Sylphill. I'm placing my trust in you for this." He took out a small key from his cloak. "The key to the forbidden levels of Konohagakure's village archive. I'm giving you level 8, 9, and 10 for this purpose. And I don't expect you to come back with anything less than five scroll full of written reports. Understood?"

Yuugao froze for a second. _There's a level 10? Shit… he's giving me another written assignment so soon? I'm gonna miss my sword practicing… And Hayate is gonna be pissed beyond words…_ "Hai!" _I just hope that level 8,9, and 10 isn't as cold as level 7…_

Sarutobi sat there for a long minute. _Maybe I'm putting too much pressure on her…_ He then shook his head. There just wasn't enough ANBU he trusted as much anymore. What with Danzo's ROOT and the civilian council's interference. And amongst the rest, there's only a handful that's capable of doing serious paperwork… He sighed and took out a small orange book from his desk and summoned a kage bunshin to finish his paperwork.

Uchiha district:

Secret Shrine:

The members of the Uchiha clan gathered once again. This time, Itachi was there, sitting in the front of the room, facing the crowd.

His father, Fugaku started the meeting. "Itachi, you were gone for two days and delayed the most important event at the time. Explain."

The young Uchiha nodded. "I'm afraid all the planning will be useless now."

Murmurs broke out between the crowds before Fugaku silenced them once again. "Explain, Itachi."

"As I said, all the planning to take over the village will fail no matter what. For there is a stronger being with us now, one that can blow the whole village away in seconds. I myself won't be able to even get near him without the risk of being killed instantly. He can bend fire and wind to his will and has obtained the Mangekyo Sharingans and can use them more efficiently than all of us." He stated and waited for the 'big panic'.

For a few seconds, everything was quiet.

Confusion ensued, followed by angered yells of "that's outrageous" and such…

"Enough!" The Uchiha clan head yelled, his voice loud and demanding. He set his gaze on Itachi. "Pray tell, Itachi. Who is this powerful person?"

Itachi shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I cannot reply to that question. He would have my head in the next second."

_So it's a 'he'… the way Itachi described him made him sound almost like Madara…_

The others snorted.

"Cannot, or will not?" Fugaku further inquired. "Surely the mention of his name will not matter that much."

Itachi shook his head once again. "Neither. However, what I can tell you is that he knew of the original takeover plan before you informed me, which means he could very well be listening in on our conversation right now."

Fugaku's mind spun like a washing machine. "Yet he did not inform the Hokage… What were his words, exactly?"

Itachi nodded and coughed into his hand. "Oh, and Itachi-san. Feel free to make full use of my name in hopes of stopping your clan's coup d'état. For if they still plan to do what they're going to do, I'll personally take care of them." He stopped. "That's what he had said."

Silence ensued for a few seconds as everyone contemplated the words.

"Why should we believe you, Itachi?"

"Why should you not believe me?"

"Enough. Itachi, you're excused from this meeting." Fugaku said, motioning for Itachi to leave the room.

"As you wish, father."

After Itachi left, the meeting went back to the discussion of the takeover.

"I say we forget about what your son said earlier. It is not possible for a mere man to destroy our clan, no matter how strong he is."

"I don't know… he has always been wise."

"But what could bring a change this size to his opinion? I refuse to believe that what he said was true."

"Maybe he has betrayed us…"

"How dare you question his loyalty? If he was to betray us, we would not be here right now."

"Maybe the Hokage cares too much for the power of our clan to the village and wants to change our beliefs."

"I concur."

"Foolishness! The Hokage may be old, but he is as sly as a fox and will never pass up a chance to eliminate any traitors!"

"I disagree. You saw what happened with that traitor Orochimaru."

"That is a different matter entirely. Orochimaru was his student."

"We should attack now when we still have the chance."

"Yes."

"What! Didn't you hear what Itachi said? That man may be listening to us right now!"

"And you honestly believe that? Even the Kyuubi could not destroy the village in its rampage, what could a single man accomplish on his own?"

"Itachi told us of the feats he's capable of."

"Bullshit! I don't believe anything that brat said. He's only thirteen. Anything could have happened to him. He may even be a loyal puppet to the Hokage right now!"

"I will have you know that Itachi is probably one of the most powerful in the clan. We have raised him in our ways. He can't and won't become a puppet for another."

"You are too confident…"

"Why of course. I pride myself in teaching the prodigy when he was young."

"ENOUGH!" Fugaku's shout brought the mutterings to a stop. "We will further discuss this in the next meeting." And he stood up and left.

As the head of the clan left, the rest are left to their own deeds.

"Fugaku is getting soft."

"Of course, Itachi is his son and pride."

"Still, what should we do? What Itachi said before could very well be a plan to delay our plans for the Hokage to take action."

"Why do you assume that he's-"

And the conversations went on…

Naruto sat on top of the Yondaime's monumental head. He had just finished reading the detailed report on his family history so kindly provided by the ANBU with cat mask. Reading the recount of events that happened in his life triggered many old memories. He thought back to the woman that had saved his life more than a few times and died for him in the end. He had finally remembered her name and the promise he made to her, though he is no longer required to exercise justice every day. _Satia… that's what she called herself. Satia Serirune, the seeker of knowledge… I think I loved her… But I was only four… so that couldn't be my feelings, could it?_

Flash.

Flashback:

_Their naked bodies embraced each other in the warm waters._

"_Serika… ah… mm… it feels so good… ah…"_

"_I love you, Satia…"_

"_I love you too, Serika."_

Flashback END

Naruto froze. _That was… me… But my hair was purple? I'm pretty sure I saw it right from the reflection of water. I was… _He shook his head. _It seems like I don't know who I am anymore…_

Another flash.

Flashback:

_He looked in the water that reflected his face._

"_This… this is Satia- no, Astraea's body… If I am in her body, then where is she?" A sense of realization dawned upon him and he screamed with desperation._

_He turned towards the nine figures in the sky and muttered many words. "Come forth, sealed creature of destruction and knowledge. Bring yourself to the light and serve me once again. Juubi!"_

_The ground split and an unrecognizable creature jumped out of the hole, roaring._

"_You… it's all you fucked-up gods' fault! You took her from me! In remembrance of her, your own sister and brethren, you shall all perish!" He pulled out his sword which shone with energy._

_The creature known as Juubi roared and jumped at the nine figures in the sky with him, unleashing destruction._

Flashback END

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. _I am Serika, I am Naruto, I am in Satia/Astraea's body. Why can't I remember any fucking details!_ "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANY FUCKING DETAILS!" He shouted to the sky. His voice sounded distinctively male again, losing the soft and feminine edge. He was sure that the entire had heard him. But he didn't care, or couldn't, as another flash filled his vision.

Flashback:

_He hugged her. "The decision is yours, Sat- no, Astraea. No matter if you're a human, a demon, or a goddess. I'll always love you. If you decide to go back to your brothers and sisters, we will meet again in my next life. Just remember, I will always love you." He said, and pulled her into a deep kiss._

"_Serika…" She mumbled back through the lip lock._

"_That's enough. You have shown your true colors Astraea. To think you have fallen as far as to fall in love with a mortal… He shall not be allowed to live!"_

"_Agreed, the mortal has corrupted her."_

"_Yes. She is constantly reminded of his existence."_

"_If he does not become one of us, he must die."_

"_No one would give him their core, so he must die."_

"_He must die."_

"_Yes."_

_Nine spears penetrated his body. His eyes widened from the pain._

_She wanted to scream, but his lips were still attached to hers._

_Her eyes suddenly hardened as a red flame rose from the sword in her hand. Her eyes looked glazed over as her lips separated from his. "You will become him. He will become you. He will be the container of the nine-tailed fox… the strongest part of the Juubi. I shall be reincarnated as the fox… when the time comes…"_

_Her eyes returned to normal and she smiled. "Serika… I will always be with you…"_

_His body swirled and was absorbed into the sword, then into her._

Flashback END

"That was…"

Flash.

Flashback:

"_I call upon thee, Amaterasu of the heavens, Susano-o of the hells, Tsukuyomi of the seas, Kamui of the skies and Izanagi of the earth. Serve your master once again in a last battle!" He shouted._

"_Impossible, she took him in her own body!"_

"_She sacrificed her core to save him?"_

"_Had she really fallen so far to give up her own body?"_

"_Blasphemy!"_

_He ignored their words and concentrated on the battlefield. The forest below was set in the holy flames of Amaterasu. "None of you shall leave this place this day." He said. "Kamui!"_

_A black sphere appeared in front of the nine individuals and sucked them into the black hole. A second later, another hole appeared in the middle of the flames and the nine figures were released into the wrath of Amaterasu._

_Before another moment could pass, timbers shot out from the ground and caught them in an unbreakable hold._

_He appeared in front of one of them, a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes. He stared into her eyes. "Tsukuyomi!"_

_A second later she fell unconscious._

_He then repeated the process with the other eight. The Juubi's youki further restrained their movements when they tried to fry the wood with fire and lighting._

_The nine figures lay in a heap on the ground, all unconscious even though their bodies weren't damaged at all._

"_Susano-o, use my sword."_

_A red being made of energy appeared next to him and impaled all nine of them with his sword. "You may not be killed. But you will be asleep for eternity in the Totsuka." In a swirl of light, their bodies were absorbed into his sword._

_The flames of Amaterasu extinguished and he fell to the ground. "I want her back, Juubi. Can she come back?"_

_The creature knelt next to him and spoke with a neutral voice. "The master stated that she will remain with you forever, if only a part of her."_

"_I guess that's all I can ask for, aye?"_

_A nod. "I shall guard your body until her prophecy come true."_

"_Thank you. I will sleep now."_

Flashback END

His eyes remained closed as that specific part of his memory returned.

Flash.

Flashback:

_He stood atop of the hill. In front of him was his small home village. Keet. The snow on the mountain had started to melt. Winter is ending. He admired the view as the sun slowly climbed up from the horizon._

_A woman walked up to him._

"_Are you really going, Serika?"_

_He nodded. "Don't worry, nee-san, it is my final decision."_

_She smiled and hugged him. "Be careful, my silly little brother."_

_He hugged her back. "I'll be alright." And he turned towards the mountains. "There are many weak people that need to be protected in this world. And I happen to have enough power to make the difference. Goodbye, o-nee-san. I will return when the opportunity presents itself." He walked away._

Flashback END

Flash.

Flashback:

_His sword was dyed red by the blood of bandits and its sheath discarded. Dead bodies surrounded him in an unruly formation. He threw the sword aside and wiped some blood from his face. He looked around. Most of the travelers have already left. His eyes widened at the sight of the small child next to a dead mother._

"_Hang on, you'll be alright." He said, carrying the small child in his arms and running as fast as he could towards the city's hospital._

_The child twitched around and clutched at his face, leaving burning sensations on his skin._

_He winced and dashed through the doors of the establishment. "Someone get a doctor here!"_

Flashback END

Flash.

Flashback:

_He went back to the hospital to check on the little boy again._

_There was a red haired woman next to him, humming a song to the little boy._

_He blinked at the sight but quickly placed the fruits and sweets that he had brought along with him next to the bench. He didn't know the boy still had any relatives. He felt happy for him._

_She looked… beautiful, there was an unnatural kind of beauty that enveloped her entire being._

_He smiled at the sight and left the room quietly._

Flashback END

Flash

Flashback:

_He slashed the last bandit around the neck and kicked him away, wincing at the multiple injuries all over his body. "It's safe now, guys. You can come out." He called out loud._

_Soon, from behind the walls of their houses, the citizens emerged one by one._

"_Why did you come so late? We requested for assistance last night!" A woman shouted angrily. "My husband died defending this town!" She clenched the front of her dress and wept quietly._

_He stiffened._

_A young girl ran over to her and hugged her. "Mommy, what happened to daddy?"_

_His heart ached._

"_Oh, sweetie… Daddy's gone somewhere, but he's not coming back any time soon." She replied through sobs._

_His heart clenched._

"_But why? Daddy loves us, right? Why didn't he say goodbye to me?" The child frowned. "When is daddy coming back?"_

"_I don't know… sweetie, I don't know…" She said, looking up to glare at him._

_His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. "Did I fail again?" He mumbled quietly. Silent tears formed by themselves and traveled down his cheek._

_It didn't matter that he came as fast as he could. It didn't matter that he fought his hardest. It didn't matter that he was cut and smashed. It didn't matter that he alone killed over thirty bandits. What mattered to him right now was the he failed to protect the citizens of the small village…_

_And it hurt…_

_It hurt to no ends…_

_Why did it have to hurt so much?_

_Someone knelt in front of him and hugged him, whispering comforting words that he couldn't comprehend._

_He rested his head on her shoulder and let his tears flow._

_Her red hair caressed his skin softly as the wind swept past._

_He looked up slightly startled and saw her face._

_It was her, that woman from the hospital._

_At that moment, he closed his eyes and chuckled sadly, his arms wrapping around her waist. His strength ran out and he fell into her arms, asleep._

Flashback END

Flash.

Flashback:

"_My name is Astraea, but you can call me Satia, Satia Seirune. What's yours?"_

_He smiled lightly and replied. "Serika, Serika Sylphill."_

Flashback END

Over the night, his memory was returning bit by bit… and he wasn't complaining.

Chapter 3 END

Now then, questions? Ask away!

Reviews are appreciated, always.


	5. Chapter 4

To answer a question means to provide and answer… duh…

Bob115: Okay, let's clear this up. Astraea is Satia. Satia is Astraea. They're one and the same. Astraea is her official 'god name'. Satia is the name she used when she met Serika. Satia/Astraea took Serika's soul in her body and sealed her own until Naruto came along. After the fusion process, there's no longer such thing as Serika's personality, Serika's memories are Naruto's memories. Serika and Naruto fused to create a person that called himself_** '**_Naruto'. No going back. But Satia/Astraea's soul is still sealed in the body. The memory sequence is jumbled up because …well, I'm pretty sure that your memories don't return in order when you have amnesia… Hopefully that clears up your confusion.

Naruto is going to start getting depressed at this rate…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is not my slave and Eushully is not my company.

Blood, Body and Soul

Chapter 4

Dawn approached slowly. He hasn't moved from his position since last night. And the memories were still flowing back. His self understanding grew.

But right now…

Another flash.

Flashback:

_He allowed her to adjust to him before moving out and entering her again slowly. Both moaned in pleasure. It was his first time, and her first as well._

"_Mmm… Serika…"_

"_Satia…"_

_Her body felt so good. The creamy white skin that's as soft as it looked, the full and rounded but perky breasts; the softness of her touch, her hot and wet folds… It was all perfect… He relished in the feeling of her in his arms and continued to please the both of them._

_As their feelings of euphoria reached the peak, their lips met in a loving kiss as their bodies relaxed._

_He didn't know why, but he could feel his strength becoming drained when they made love._

"_Serika."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I have to teach you sex magic…" She said._

_He nearly choked on his own breath. She giggled at his expression._

"_What? Why?"_

"_You already know who I am, so there's no need to hide it from you. My body takes energy from all around it, the speed of the consummation increases when we… do… it…" Her face gained a lovely shade of red the almost matched her hair. "So anyways, unless you want to become a mummified, you'd have to learn it."_

"_You didn't tell me how this sex magic works..."_

"_Oh… well, it's quite simple really. It works by absorbing my energy at the same time as my body absorbs yours." She stated._

"_Ah… I see."_

"_Just so you know, this is the most efficient and the fastest way of recovering mana and energy. But don't you dare go around sucking people's energy dry." She added the last part teasingly._

_He smiled and decided to add in a bit for kicks. "Not without your permission."_

_She giggled and he chuckled._

"_Well, it goes like this…" She started explaining._

Flashback END

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Sex magic? I'm pretty used to seeing myself doing things to her… but… _He looked at his reflection in his sword and twitched. _This is getting a little disturbing…_

Konoha village archive: level 9

Uzuki Yuugao looked at the door that led to level 10 with a raised eyebrow.

It's just a wooden door… unlike the previous metal gates that had multiple layers of traps and such on it.

_I wonder…_ She unlocked the door with a click and pushed it open.

There's only one thing in the room, something that hadn't been touched for an extremely long period of time if the layer of dust on the floor had anything to say. It was something that resembled a podium, something royal, if the gold embroidery that adorned the side of the violet drape was anything to go by.

Yuugao walked towards the podium and spied a book resting above a layer of red cloth. She carefully took the book and dusted it, blowing away the rest of the dust that had collected.

Her eyes widened at the title.

**Sylphill**

After exhaling a long breath, she raised an eyebrow. _That's it? Seriously? Just Sylphill as the title? How lame…_ the ANBU flipped open the cover, and flipped the page… and flipped the page… and flipped the page… and flipped the age… then started flipping through the book at an insane speed. Her eyes narrowed. There was nothing but white pages. _A seal… _She muttered in her mind. _Judging by the fact that the book was found in level 10, it probably can only be read by someone possessing a doujutsu._ She cursed her luck.

_The Uchihas are planning a coup d'état, the Hyuugas are mostly power hungry bastards… that leave just him…_ She shook her head. The elite ANBU swordswoman had found nothing on the name: Sylphill in both level 8 and 9 of the archive. And this book in front of her literally screamed the name Sylphill… She took the book walked out the door. _Better report to the Hokage… at least I don't have to do any paperwork…_ She thought on the bright side, a smile quickly emerged from under the cat mask.

Atop the Yondaime's head:

Naruto opened his eyes again as another flash flashed by. Finally everything was in order, every little piece of memory. He felt so tired right now… so tired that he might fall asleep any moment. _No… there is something I must make sure of…_ He held his head high and let the natural wind billow through his long hair.

"I call upon thee, Amaterasu of the heavens, Susano-o of the hells, Tsukuyomi of the seas, Kamui of the skies and Izanagi of the earth. Show your true selves to your master once again!"

One by one, the deities appeared in front of him. Yellow kimono, black armor, white robe, silver trench coat and blue jacket, their hair and eye color were the same as their clothes. "Yes, master?" one wearing the blue jacket inquired.

Naruto hid the slight pleasure he got from being called master and gave his orders. "Destroy the contract that binds your powers to the Uchihas. From this day forth, no Uchiha other than myself and Uchiha Itachi shall have the ability to use the Mangekyo Sharingan unless I wish for it. Am I understood?"

"Crystal." He answered.

"Good. Dismissed." He gave them a small smile.

They returned the smile and disappeared. A silent message was conveyed: _"It's good to be back." "We're glad."_

Tsuchi no Kuni:

Uchiha Madara walked leisurely down the road, his mind plotting and planning. _The Uchiha coup d'état hasn't happened yet because Itachi's absence… I wonder if I should go back and take care of things myself…_ He thought, gazing at the sky with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingans behind an orange mask. _Kiri's Kekkei Genkai wielders' number has gone down greatly thanks to the Mizukage and his Bijuu… _whom was under his control even now.

This was the sight a bunch of bandits stumbled upon. It wasn't a good idea to attack in the broad daylight, but hey… he was alone and seems like a weak little ass…

Madara felt the slight movement in the bush to his right and snorted. _Insolent lowlifes…_ He figured that he would humor them for trying to ambush him and stopped in his steps. Soon, a dozen or so men jumped out of the trees and pointed their swords at him.

His brows furrowed. Something was wrong… normally he would be able to see their movements before they moved… His eyes widened. _Could it be? _Without another thought, he tried to bring himself to his personal dimension. Nothing happened. _What! How can this be!_ He screamed in his mind and turned towards one of the bandits. _Susano-o!_ He yelled in his mind. Again, nothing happened.

A random bandit came forth with his sword reared back.

_Izanagi!_

The sword impacted his shoulder.

_IMPOSSIBLE!_

Deciding not to take anymore unnecessary risks, he ran through a few hand seals quickly and breathed out fire from his mask with a cry of:"Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

Two of the bandits were burned to death while the rest of them ran away seeing that their target knew how to use ninjutsus.

As soon as the bandits were gone, Madara took off his mask and took out a handy mirror. He stared at his eyes that were reflected in the mirror. For a second, he saw the things he treasured most, before that reality crumbled and he was faced with the brutal truth. His eyes were as normal as any ordinary man. "No… NO… NOO!" He shouted in outrage. This was unacceptable. Totally unacceptable! _All those planning… all those missions… all those risks… were they all for nothing?_ His eyes gleamed for a second before he changed directions. He would need a new pair of eyes.

_Nagato and his group would be too difficult without Izanagi… I will have to make a trip to Konoha… Itachi should still have his Mangekyo… _He thought madly with hope. _Was there an error within my calculations? Were the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingans still controlled by the flow of time? What went wrong! Why would they just... disappear?_ He looked at the petty sword cut inflicted by the stupid lowlife and growled. _Such humiliation…_

He shook his head madly and broke into a sprint towards Konohagakure.

Konohagakure:

It was Monday again. The village functioned as it would on any other day. Well, with a small exception. There was a new student in the Academy. Long crimson hair, shining sapphire eyes, milky white skin. One could mistake him for a girl from a distance, especially since he was still eight and hasn't reached the age of puberty. Up close, it would be even more confusing, especially his voice, one that sounded so definitely female…

He walked through the gate of the Academy totally oblivious to how much damage a single order of his had done to a certain Uchiha. He was starting to understand why he decided to sleep thousands of years ago. Life is getting boring… and the sight of lolicons drooling at his appearance didn't help either… He had yet to figure out a way to talk to _her_. Not to mention a certain inner conflict that's going on in his mind right now. _Kill something… no I shouldn't… kill something… no I shouldn't… etc. etc…_

It was something inside of him, the bloodlust… After retrieving every single fragment of his memory, the lust for battle had come back. And without a doubt, in a few years, the lust for sex would come back too.

That was the state he's in when he opened the classroom door.

"Let me introduce you to our new student." A chunin with a scar on his nose said, motioning for Naruto to go in.

Naruto inspected the room and couldn't help but smirk. _So many prank targets waiting to be hit…_ He walked next to the podium and introduced himself with his slightly deeper voice. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Sylphill, nice to meet you."

"Hey hottie! Come sit next to me!" A boy with red triangular markings on his face shouted.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. _Only eight and already like this? Must be from having a bossy sister…_ He stared at the boy and said the words that scar him for life. "Are you gay? Because I'm a male."

"Ha! Kiba you dumbass!"

The entire class burst out laughing while Kiba frowned, then sniffed the air. "But you smell…" sniff, sniff. "Like a girl."

Naruto glared long and hard, careful not to release any killing intent. "Are you implying something?"

Kiba shook his head quickly. "No, of course not."

"Alright, Naruto, you go sit next to Ino. Ino, raise your hand."

Said blonde girl raised her hand, Naruto walked to sit next to her.

"Alright, kids. Take out your History textbook. We're learning about ancient religious beliefs today. Ino, share your book with Naruto."

"Hai." She answered and placed the book on her left so Naruto could read it as well.

Naruto scanned the page and covered his face with his left hand. A sadistic smirk came onto his face. _Bunch of rubbish… who published these blasphemous contents? They didn't even get the deities' names right._ He thought.

Indeed, they spelled Astraea Astrea and Aphrodite Afrodight, and that was only the A's.

As Iruka started explaining the roles of the gods and their personalities in detail, Naruto starts to drift off.

"Naruto."

The sound of his name brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and noticed everyone in the room looking at him intently. "Hmm?" He questioned.

"I asked you what you think Astrea's role was."

Naruto seethed on the inside. H_e pronounced her name wrong! Wait… what did he mean what I think… isn't it on the book?_ He took a glance at the book and raised an eyebrow. Of the dozens of gods and goddesses listed, more than a quarter had no information on them except their names, and even these were misspelled.

"She was the Supreme Goddess amongst the ancient gods. Her role was to deliver justice and cleanse injustice." He replied. "And her name is pronounced Astraea, not Astrea." He added with a hint of impatience.

"Naruto, according to the textbook-"Iruka started his lecturing…

Only to be cut off. "It doesn't matter what the textbook said, Iruka-sensei. I used to worship her."_ And now I am her… to a certain degree…_ "So I think I can be the judge of that." He failed to mention that they were looking at the goddess's body right now.

Iruka looked on dumbly as Naruto buried his head in his hair again.

_Satia… I miss you…_

Ino looked at the boy sitting beside her. _Wow, he used to worship a goddess? Is that why his skin and hair is so… perfect? Maybe I should choose a deity to worship as well! _She scanned the book and instantly found one. _Afrodight, the goddess of love, ha!_

Nami no Kuni:

Kaiza, a new arrival at the small town, is a fisherman that fish for a living. And today, he brought back three bodies who wore the Iwa symbol on their body. He found them floating on a few pieces of wood, unconscious. And he being the person he is, brought them back nonetheless.

He opened the door that lead to the house that he's currently living in along with its original occupants: an architect called Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami, and his daughter's son Inari. They were a friendly bunch, and the brat treated him like a father. Tsunami just treated him like any friend would. And the old man treated him like a son.

"Tazuna, you in there?"

"Yeah I'm here." A voice came from the inside, poking his head out from behind a door. "Oh, so it's you Kaiza. Need a hand with anything?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I found three people today in the sea so I came back early." He explained.

The old man put on his sandals and walked outside with him. "Ha ha, very funny Kaiza." He looked at the three bodies on the wagon. "Or not…"

"I think they're shinobis from Iwagakure after seeing their headbands." The fisherman said, unloading a black haired one from the wagon. Tazuna got over his shock quickly and unloaded an old man. And together they dragged the chubby one off roughly since he was so heavy.

"What could Iwa nins be doing here at sea?" Tazuna asked.

Kaiza shrugged. "Hell if I know. But lives are always worth saving. Let's get them some water first."

Tazuna nodded. "Tsunami! Get some food going!" He yelled to the inside of the house.

A muffled "Hai" later, the two men half carried half dragged the three unconscious shinobis inside.

It would be a while before they woke up.

Konohagakure:

Naruto followed the students to the practice dummies. There's a test to see if the students had done their homework, which consisted of throwing multiple shurikens at the same time at a training dummy.

He looked at a random boy wearing a scarf throw the projectiles and couldn't help but snicker as the shurikens went way off-mark and into the bush behind the dummy.

Iruka glanced at Naruto briefly and frowned as he heard a quiet snicker coming from him. _The boy needs to learn some manners…_ Of course, a part of him just wanted to make him look bad for what happened in class. "Naruto, since you're new here, why don't you give it a try?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the line of students parted for him to walk through. Standing in the front was a boy with black eyes and hair that looked emotionless. _Che, he looks like a wanna-be Itachi. Actually, didn't Itachi have a little brother? I think it was Sasuke, or was it Sasu-gay? _He snickered at his own pun and held his hand out to his sensei.

Iruka looked at Naruto's outstretched hand weirdly, not knowing what he wanted. "Yes?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, as if on command, the shuriken pouch the instructor carried flew to his hand. "Isn't it obvious? I didn't have any shurikens with me, so I'll have to borrow yours."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock with a similar thought running through their heads. _How did he do that?_

Naruto flipped the pouch open and threw all its contents to the ground, making them clatter as they fell onto the hard earth. He clicked his finger. The weapons rose from the ground and into the air, hovering there for a second before being imbued with a layer of wind chakra on the tip. As he clicked another finger, the shurikens along with some kunais flew into the dummy and broke through it, leaving massive gashes and holes on the wooden pole. A third click sounded and the weapons returned neatly to the pouch, which attached itself back onto Iruka's hip as soon as the lid closed.

"There, happy?" He questioned, ignoring the jaws on the floor.

"Uh…" Iruka said in his stupor, pointing a finger at the dummy that had just fallen to the ground from having too many of its parts removed.

Naruto swiped some loose strands of hair from his eyes and inspected the wooden pole while making the biggest understatement of the day. "Che, looks like it broke." _I guess it's my responsibility… far out…_ With an annoyed expression on his face, he bent and slammed a palm onto the earth. A new post completed with a red bull's eye rose from the ground in an instant, replacing the old broken pieces.

"M… moku-ton?" Iruka stuttered out, staring at the new post that mysteriously appeared out of the ground.

"Iruka-sensei, may I be excused from the class? It seems like someone's waiting for me."

The instructor turned around just in time to see a swirl of leaves with an ANBU in it.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the ANBU and shouted happily mentally. _Nii-san!_ Then to his surprise, his brother bowed to Naruto before turning to Iruka. _Just who is that girly looking guy?_ He thought with awe and a bit of jealousy in his mind.

"Iruka-san, I'd like to borrow Sylphill Naruto from this class. Is that acceptable?"

As the chunin nodded, he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and disappeared via a swirl of leaves.

They appeared in the Hokage's office a second later.

The old man regarded them for a second and nodded.

The door opened as Yuugao came in with a certain book in her hands.

"It's about this boo-"

He was never allowed to finish as Naruto's eyes turned red and wrenched the book from the ANBU's hands. "Who else has touched this book?" He demanded.

"No one else other than Yuugao herself." The Sandaime replied instantly.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, his eyes turned blue again as well. "Good. This book is contagious. It can give unimaginable power to anyone that reads it. But without someone like me nearby, that power can take over your mind. Did you open the book?"

Yuugao nodded. "There wasn't anything in it."

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "You wouldn't be able to see anything anyways, only ones with the Rin'negan can read it. But that doesn't matter right now, how many pages did you flip through?"

She hesitated. "Uh… I think I went through every page just to be safe…"

The redhead's eyes widened. "You did WHAT!" He yelled. "How long has it been?"

"About half an hour or so."

Naruto clawed his head. "Shit…" He muttered with his eyes closed. _No choice then… that's another secret revealed…_ He eyes opened once again with spiral-like patterns in them.

Hiruzen's eyes widened, but he didn't ask any questions. Yuugao's life is apparently at stake here, and he was the one to send her on that mission…

Silence reigned the moments until Naruto closed the book and stood in front of Yuugao. "Don't move a muscle."

She nodded.

An unbelievable amount of chakra flooded the three shinobis' senses as a dull blue glow wrapped itself around the redhead. Hell it was probably more chakra than Kyuubi itself had. Naruto opened his eyes again to reveal the sapphire orbs. His face was scrunched up in concentration. "Purify!" He shouted.

The insane amount of chakra flowed from his body to Yuugao's in a matter of a second.

The purple haired ANBU had to stop herself from bending over from exertion as the process is done. The chakra was quickly taking over her main chakra circuit and cleansing out the impurities.

When the process finished her ANBU mask broke apart. Hiruzen and Itachi stared in amazement as a new one formed in the original one's place.

"Naruto what did you-" Hiruzen turned his head to regard the boy only to see him kneeling on the floor, panting.

The eight year old was slowly increasing in height and size. His hair was lengthening and turning into darker shade of red, like crimson blood. His eyes took on the hair color, red. The white shirt and black pants morphed into pieces of silver plating on top his green swordsman garbs. His sword appeared at his waist once again.

"Naruto?"

The boy… no, man raised his head. His red eyes met with those of the Hokage. When he spoke, it was a deeper and more mature voice, charming and strong at the same time. "Don't worry yourself old man. I'm still Naruto… just used up a little too much mana for cleansing out the impurities in her body." He glared at the book that's on the ground. "I'll have to take care of that before someone else gets their hands on it. My current energy level isn't high enough to stay in keep that form anymore…"

"You know, I think I want a full explanation on whatever the fuck is going on with you and what you did." The Sandaime said, crossing his arms and staring right at the now purple-haired man.

"Yeah, me too." Itachi added.

Naruto considered for a moment. "Fine, but you have to swear never to repeat, summarize or pass what I'm about to tell you to anyone, gods or men, mortals or immortals." He said, taking out a contract and signing his name at the bottom. "Sign your names."

The three readily agreed and wrote their names below his.

Naruto placed a few silence seals and created a kage bunshin to wait outside as he started his tale. "I want no interruptions what so ever when I talk, understood?"

At the three's nods, he took a deep breath and started.

"Well, my story began before the nine tailed beasts came into existence. I was a warrior that inherited my father's swordsmanship and my mother's magician skills. You see, thousands of years ago, there were ten ancient gods on this continent. I… well, fell in love with one, like she did me. There were a couple of years of peace and happiness before the other nine deities tracked us down. I nearly died then.

"But she took my soul into her own body and sealed her own away somewhere in this body. I unsealed the Juubi and incapacitated the nine gods and goddesses after realizing what they did to me and her. I fell asleep after the battle and the Juubi guarded my body. However, my son… yes, she and I had a child… sealed the Juubi into his own body after he grew up because he thought it was the Juubi that took me away from him. Of course, his seal wasn't strong enough to hold back 100% of the Juubi's power and small amounts of knowledge and power flooded into his own body."

At the surprised looks on their faces, he stopped for a moment and smiled with pride. "Yes, he later became known as the Rikudou Sennin. Near his death, he split the Juubi into nine parts and that was how the nine Bijuus came into existence. Centuries after, I was born. Yeah, it's kind of hard to understand, but just keep on listening. So anyways, I was born. And wasn't treated like a _hero_ my father wanted me to be known as. It was during a particular incident that a remnant of her came and cared for me. Yes, her. She told me of my abilities and the prophecy before…"

He stopped. All three of the others' eyes widened.

"… they killed her." He stopped a tear that threatened to spill. "I tortured them to death with a Mangekyo Sharingan technique called Tsukuyomi and let's just leave that part. So, two years later, the prophecy was starting to come true. I felt… me waking up somewhere in Tsuchi. And after you persisted for Itachi-san to come along, I left with him to the ruins there. I battled the Tsuchikage and his followers. I teleported the Tsuchikage somewhere unknown with a technique called Kamui and fused with myself to become the person I am now. After that, we took care of the reinforcements and came straight back.

"My memories have all returned in the span of the last two days. So all in all, my old self and my current self are all in her body with her soul sealed somewhere in the body. I can level this whole continent in a second when I'm in my top condition. And I still have enough strength to wipe out half of the continent after using the chakra to remove the contamination in Yuugao-san's body. However, I can't go back to my eight year old self again anytime soon. And I'm still looking for a way to go into my mind. That's it. Got anything to ask?"

Exactly five minutes past.

"I see." The Sandaime said, lighting his pipe.

"…"

"I've got a question." Yuugao said.

"Shoot."

"What would happen if you didn't purify the contamination in me?"

"Good question. You would have been driven mad and start destroying all that's important to you. The harder you fight it, the more you would want to destroy."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so now you know why I was in such a rush to get you _fixed_." He added the last part with a wink.

Yuuugao blushed behind her mask and asked. "And how would you get all the chakra you used back?"

"Well, there's a few ways I can think of. The first is to go on a killing spree, which helps collect energy; the second is just to wait for a few weeks; the third… however…"

"However?"

"Is to have sex with women, you don't happen to fall into that category do you?" Naruto asked with a teasing smirk.

Yuugao blushed harder under her mask, her mind already having strange fantasies about the closest being to perfection on the continent. _No no, you've already got Hayate. Bad girl Yuugao…_ But still, even she admits that Hayate wasn't really good in bed, she had to take care of herself almost every time after they did it. _And he said _women_ instead of woman… must be skilled…_ She slapped herself mentally and opted for a mutter. "Sorry…"

Naruto chuckled at her expense. "Don't worry about it. I need her permission first anyways. And I have yet to see her again…" His voice drifted off in sadness.

"Naruto, you say that you haven't made contact with her yet no matter how hard you tried?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, I heard that the first time a Jinchuuriki meets his/her tenant is when they ask for their chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened in hope and disappeared straight away with a "thanks, old man", leaving the three alone in the office.

"So, want to go get wasted?" Yuugao asked, still a little red behind the mask.

"Yes, let's." Itachi responded and shunshined out along with her.

Hiruzen took a deep breath and took out the hidden sake bottle under his desk. _I haven't drank any in ages… this is probably the best chance I'll get._ He popped the top and took a gulp. "Ha! Sake is good!"

Chapter 4 END

Like, dislike? Tell me what you think, please. (puppy eye no jutsu)

P.S. Ino's appearance didn't really mean anything in the chapter.

Anyways, reviews?


	6. Chapter 5

To answer a question is a good thing to do in life.

Kamui can also be spelled as Kamuy… but I didn't feel like it.

Danfrogger: The answer to your questions will be revealed this chapter. I'm trying to work my way through the story without tripping any mines. And it's a little difficult since I have such a short attention span… Judging by the way the story is coming along, I'd say it will become a harem.

Lednacek: Oh, I see that you do not like canon. Don't worry, if I write anything exactly the same as the original series, you can sue me. (There will be some _major_ differences even if canon is involved. ~evil laugh~) Oh and ignore the 'eight year old teen' part. Was sleepy when typed it ~Shrugs~ As for Itachi, the reason will be explained later on with a few memories.

InfinityAtmo: That's great! Now there's one more person in the world that knows about the game~ just so you know though. The storyline of the story is actually in this order: BattleGoddess0, PrincessGeneral1, PrincessGeneral2, BattleGoddessVerita, BattleGoddess1 then BattleGoddess2. You can skip the Princess General parts though, since it's mainly talking about Ekria. And I couldn't bring myself to play BattleGoddess1 because I really can't stand the graphics… Anyways, congratulations to you for discovering one of the better games in society! (P.S. The best part of the game is actually the storyline, so if you have any questions, PM me ;)

Thank you to everybody else that reviewed, you inspired me to write faster! So on with the story! Oh, and before I forget…

Disclaimer: …I really want to own Naruto, no, really. I really do. As for Eushully? They're too good to be owned by me. I'm just a random guy that's obsessed with some of their games… and many other things… I'm ranting again, aren't I?

Blood, Body and Soul

Chapter 5

The sun made its way up the eastern horizon once again as another day graced the village hidden in the leaves.

In the midst of the training ground 44, aka the Forest of Death, we find our redheaded god sitting in a clearing with an obviously irritated look on his face. It wasn't working. He had tried to make contact with her by sending nerve signatures to indicate that he needed chakra, going as far as to shout "I need your help, Satia" at the top of his lungs. Now he's just meditating to calm his mood.

_After all those years, is she even in there anymore?_ He thought sadly. _Why isn't she responding to her name? … wait… her name? _His eyes widened in realization. _That's it! Even after combining with myself, I still kept 'Naruto' as my name, if she's combined with the fox… then… wouldn't she be called Kyuubi? _He nodded to himself vigorously. That had to be it.

_Kyuubi, I need your help!_ He shouted in his mind. A few seconds passed. Nothing happened. He sighed dropped his head in his hands. _Why isn't it working?_

Just as he was about to relieve some anger, his vision turned black and he found himself standing in calf-height water. _It worked!_ He thought happily and looked around before scrunching his nose up in disgust. _A sewer? Is that what my mind looks like? That's gotta change._ With a wave of his hand, the narrow passage lightened up and gave birth to a never ending corridor. He smiled. _Fitting… I'll decorate these later. Right now…_ He had to find her. It almost hurt to not see her again after so long, his eyes craved her smile just as much as his body craved her touch. He looked at his reflection in the now clear water. He was still in his adult form.

He followed his instincts and walked into a small door not much different from all the others. What greeted him was not what he expected. A cage as tall as the Hokage Tower barred him from what awaited him on the inside.

Two huge eyes shot open from behind the bars. **"So, my host finally shows his face."**

"Sa-Satia?" Naruto blurted out, startled. _Still like that after so many years, but that's to be expected, I guess. She was always the most demanding of the nine…_

"**Satia? I don't know who that is… but I see you're not as scared of me as the rest of your kin, intriguing…"**

That way of speech… it seemed more like… "Astraea?"

This time, the huge eyes widened considerably. **"How did you know of her highness's name?"**

"So… you're not her either…" Naruto sunk his head low… _Was everything I did up to this point of nothing?_ He let out a dry chuckle as signs of tears formed in his eyes. "This is bullshit…" He mumbled out. "You said you'd be reinc-"He stopped. _Reincarnated? Doesn't that mean… I see… it all makes sense now…_ The difference between reincarnation and revival, one starts anew while the other keeps all the memories.

"So that's the way it is." He couldn't help but feel the dread of having lost her forever in a way. All those ancient memories that he had… are now his alone and no one else's. _This feeling… I'm really alone now… aren't I?_ He looked up at the cage. _Or not…_

_To be perfect is to be everything and nothing, to have everything and nothing, and to want everything and want nothing. The dream of so many gods and goddesses. Yet I'm the closest to it. I am a male, yet part female. I can have everything, but have nothing. I want everything, yet not anything. Fate makes cruel jokes… yet I still live with it. So bizarre…_ He thought. _Yet I love it all. I'm a twisted being, aren't I?_ Naruto chuckled at himself humorlessly.

_From this day forth, I shall do whatever the hell I want!_

"**How dare you ignore me?"**

"There are too many things you do not understand… little fox."

The fox seethed. **"Little fox? I will have you know that I am the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"Yet what can you do in that cage?"

"**If this door wasn't here, I would have torn you to pieces, human!"**

Naruto chuckled. "Oh really?"

Kyuubi smiled with glee. There was a chance to take over the first time they met! **"Tear the seal off the gate and we shall see."**

"Why of course." Naruto said. With a quick flick of finger, a strong gust of wind blew the seal off completely.

The fox grinned maniacally as Naruto walked through the gates.

It wasn't much of a fight really. The instant Kyuubi pounced on the redhead, several wooden totems broke through the ground and wrapped around its tails, quickly subduing the chakra entity.

Kyuubi struggled against the bindings but couldn't move at all. All the chakra was being suppressed by the wood. _He has control over Mokuton?_ Having no other option, it growled out. **"Who are you?"**

Naruto turned towards the struggling beast and raised a curious eyebrow. "Why you didn't know? Then why don't I refresh your memory?" His eyes turned red and spun. "Does this help?" He couldn't bring himself to use Tsukuyomi… no matter what, _she said she'll be reincarnated as the fox… and I could never hurt her. Even binding her with the wood makes my heart ache…_

"**The Sharingans! You're an Uchiha!"** The fox roared.

"Actually no, I'm surprised you haven't noticed my appearance yet."

Kyuubi ran a calculating eye over the host carefully for the first time. **"M-master?"**

"You know you don't have to stay in that form around me." Naruto said, retracting the wooden totems from their place.

"Master, it's really you. Isn't it?" The fox inquired. The deep voice vanished along with the glares and snarls.

"Ah, it's me. Kyuu."

The fox glowed bright for a second before shrinking in size until it's barely at Naruto's own height. A female figure stepped out from the light totally naked and hugged Naruto tightly. "I'm so sorry, Serika-sama. I didn't know…" She mumbled from his chest.

His own arms wrapped around her bare waist in a light hold.

She had crimson red hair through and through, darker than the pinkish red of Naruto's hair. It reached past her waist and down her hips on the back and covering part of the left side of her face in the front. Her breasts weren't small if pressure on his chest was of any indication. The ruby red eyes that were so similar to his own before he took his body. "Don't worry, I forgive you." He said into her hair. "Address me as Naruto now. I am no longer who I used to be."

"Hai, whatever the master orders."

"And stop calling me master. I'm no longer in possession of your contract."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that, mas- I mean, Naruto-kun."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's me that changed your lifestyle upside down. And now you live in this… dump." He gestured to the surroundings. _You're her now, aren't you? She was never this obedient before, and if memory serves, much more lust-filled and bloodthirsty._

Kyuubi smiled against his chest. "The reason that I'm here is because of a certain Uchiha…"

Naruto froze for a second. "Tell me everything."

Inside a local bar:

Yuugao had just gotten herself into some real trouble… She was seen drinking with Itachi by Hayate. And as usual, he threw a fit as soon as she got home.

"Is this what you have been doing these past days? All those 'special assignments' given by the Hokage?" He spat, a little drunk himself. "I can't believe *cough cough* that you *cough cough* lied to me again!"

She rolled her eyes. _Who is he? An eight year old kid? _"I didn't lie to you, Hayate. I was just having a drink with a fellow colleague after receiving some unexpected news."

"Oh really?" The coughing man asked sarcastically. "And what *cough cough* might those unexpected news be?"

"That's classified." She replied, throwing her mask off to the side.

"Again? Wow, you *cough cough* must be really privileged to have gained access to so many classified information in only a year *cough cough* after becoming ANBU." His voice was threaded with disbelief and venom, the alcohol had definitely done its work.

She fumed. "And what are you implying exactly?"

"Oh nothing." He turned his head and looked away.

_God, I can't fucking take this anymore! Who the fuck does he think he is! We've only gotten together for a few months and he's acting like he owns me. That's it!_ "I've had enough of your shit, Gekko Hayate! This relationship ends here and now. I hope I never see your asshole of a face ever again!" She shouted loudly before putting on her mask and shunshining out of the area.

Hayate stared at where she had been.

Iwagakure:

Council Chamber:

"Has Tsuchikage-sama been found?"

A shake of head.

A sigh. "What about the reinforcements we sent?"

Another shake of head. "… There was a summon that's alive though."

"What! Why did you not report this earlier?"

"Because it puffed away as soon as it regained consciousness."

"… I see. Whose summon was it?"

"The captain of the squad, Akihito."

"Keep the news secret. If Tsuchikage-sama is indeed alive, he'll fly back in less than a week."

"Hai."

A day later:

Konohagakure:

Uchiha Madara stood in front of the gates seething in anger. He couldn't think of a way to get past the patrols! Yes that's right. The man that was going to try taking control of the world couldn't get past the two chunin guards without being spotted. _I can't believe this. This is absolutely outrageous! I can kill them so easily… so easily. But I have to get past them unnoticed!_ He shouted within his mind.

Lucky for him, a certain someone wearing green spandex ran out of the village followed by a dust cloud. The century old Uchiha sweat dropped behind his mask as he heard the man shout something about burning fire and youth. Nevertheless, this provided him with a perfect opportunity to get past the guards.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ His hands came together to from a dog hand seal followed by a boar and then a tiger. _Henge!_ His black cloak and mask changed to the official chunin vest and the green spandex suit. _Here I go…_ he dashed into the village at full speed, a familiar dust cloud trailing his wake.

"Wow, Gai-san just made it into the records. One hundred and ninety-seven point four five seconds." The guard whistled, clicking a handy stopwatch.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's strange he wasn't shouting about the flames of youth when he came back." The other guard said.

"Meh, the guy's gonna give it a rest sometimes." He shrugged.

"I guess."

In the distance, Madara suppressed a sigh of relief and walked into an alley to dispel his henge. _That was close…_ He hopped onto a roof top now wearing a chunin vest and a Konoha headband. _Now it's time to find Itachi-kun._ He thought, blissfully unaware that the most powerful being on the continent was coming to hunt him.

Forest of Death:

Naruto's mindscape:

The god and the fox were sitting on a newly created sofa with the fox on top of him. "So, it's all Madara…"

The fox purred against his chest, still naked. "Can we go looking for him? I want to tear his body apart limb by limb.

_Still haven't lost the masochistic tendencies, I see…_ "No need, he'll be coming to us."

"How so?"

Naruto smirked and stroked her ass. "Because I took away all Uchihas' ability to use the Mangekyo except one, and judging by your account of things, he lost more than the Mangekyo when I gave the order."

Kyuubi rubbed herself against her host, moaning a little. "You made an exception?"

"Yeah, I allowed Itachi to keep his."

"May I inquire why?"

"Simple. I'll mould him into a worthy right hand."

Kyuubi giggled at his use of language and snaked a hand into his green shirt. "Of course. You never do things without reason."

_It's really you, isn't it Satia? Then I have nothing to regret. _"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto smirked, his right hand reaching down to her privates.

"Ha, as confident as ever."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their hands explored each other's body.

"Wouldn't you want to know." He stated rhetorically with a knowing smile as they separated.

"Hmm…" She moaned.

Lemon: Don't read if you don't want to… I'm not good at writing this type of thing anyways…

Naruto's relatively long tongue played with hers in a game of dominance as his hands took care of her round breasts and plump ass.

Kyuubi moaned into his lips. She moved her hands down and onto his leather armor buckle. "Kinky…" The sound came out distorted from the lip-lock, but Naruto heard it nonetheless and gave her behind a sound slap.

She yelped at the smack and glared playfully at him. "No fair, you've still got your clothes on." She undid the buckle and pulled down his pants and underwear alike. "Now we're even." Not wasting any time, she started stroking his member, which was already half erect.

Naruto broke the kiss and turned her body upside down on top of him so he could access her pussy while she blew on him. "Heh, so wet already, huh?" He teased. His hands gently proceeded to spread open her folds as his tongue licked up and down.

On the other hand, Kyuubi had his dick wrapped in the valley in between her breasts while her tongue licked the tip. She felt her tongue penetrate into her folds and bit down a cry of pleasure. His finger was rubbing on her clit, making it harder and harder for her to concentrate on the task at hand. "Ah… mmm… ah…"

Naruto buried his face in her pussy, and plunged further into her vagina with his tongue, relishing in the heavenly taste that no mortal would ever think was possible. He could feel her tongue licking his tip. Being out of practice for so long really did him some damage. He could feel himself nearing his limit already. His face scrunched up in disdain. _This sucks… but I'll have to at least…_ He poked his index finger in her ass hole as his left hand rubbed on her clit. His tongue gave its surrounding a wide lick and curved upwards.

Naruto smirked when he heard her cry out as a spray of love juice landed on his face. He satisfyingly released his own load onto her face.

Kyuubi panted for breath for a second before the cum on her face and chest vanished without a trace. She turned her head to look at her host with a quirked brow.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your beautiful face now, wouldn't I?"

She smirked at hearing his words and repositioned herself on top of him so that his cock was just in front of her entrance. Giving it a few strokes, it immediately came back to life. "How do you do that?"

Naruto explained with two simple words. "Sex magic."

The nine-tailed vixen nodded and placed herself on top of his throbbing member, immediately moaning out loud. "I thought it was only used to replenish mana."

The redhead replied without any sense of euphoria on his face. "Apparently it can be used to block sensations and stimulate another's mind as well." He stated with a crooked smirk. Indeed, he looked like there wasn't a hot and feisty goddess riding him at an insane pace while she was already coming to another orgasm.

"Kya…" Kyuubi screamed out in pleasure as her inner walls clenched tightly around his cock, before she started to pant again. "How on earth is that possible?" She could feel his cock inside of her, the same nine-inch that went in a few minute ago, with no changes what so ever.

"Or it could increase the amount of pleasure felt by both parties." Naruto said, finishing his previous sentence. He grabbed onto her hips and changed their positions before he proceeded to smash the living hell out of her with his cock.

They both came before the minute was up with a grunt and a scream of pleasure.

Lemon end

"God, what gives?" Kyuubi whined. She didn't like the idea of her being dominated even if it actually turned her on beyond anything.

"I'm not God, I am 'A' God." Naruto replied, pulling out of her wet sheath. "Sorry, gotta go. I have a feeling that a certain someone that I wanted to kill is here." He finished with a wink and disappeared from the mindscape. "Oh, and I love you."

"I love you too." Kyuubi said. Her body was slightly sore from the sex. _What was that feeling when I said that? The words rolled out of my mouth… Never mind._ "Oh and Naruto, I know you've wanted to ask. So I'll just tell you now, you can do whatever the hell you want. Just be sure to pay me back double when you return!" She shouted to the now open gate.

A low and deep grunt answered her with a hint of appreciation.

Kyuubi lied on the newly created king-sized bed and fell asleep quickly.

Real world:

Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice and grunted a reply. _So she can communicate with me now? And is that snoring I hear?_ He wondered absent-mindedly. _Must stay on task…_ He disappeared from the forest and appeared at the gate of the Uchiha main family manor.

It's as if fate decided to play a game that day. The red haired god came face to face with the Uchiha clan head.

"Uchiha Fugaku. I am here to inquire the whereabouts of your elder son." Naruto spoke in an emotionless tone with an emotionless face.

Fugaku was inspecting the stranger carefully. He's deciding whether the person is a male or not. _Red long hair, unnatural for a male but there are people who dye their hair… that skin tone also suggests that the person is a female… the voice is distinctively female… but the person has an adam's apple and is… flat-chested… Guh…_ Settling for the easiest way out, he spoke these words. "And you might be?"

"Nobody of any consequence. I am here to speak to Itachi-san, is he in the house?"

Fugaku tensed mentally. _He regards me, the head of the family with such disrespect and disinterest… who is he?_ "No, he is not in the house." He lied with a straight face.

However, Naruto noticed the small twitch on the man's index finger. "I'd advise you not to lie to me, Fugaku-san." The corner of his lips curled upwards to form a crooked smirk. "The consequences may be… deadly." He said.

The Uchiha clan head looked on. "Was that a threat?"

"What do you think?"

A silent moment passed.

"Tou-san." Itachi emerged from behind the slide door in his casual dress of black. He took in the appearance of the other and bowed. "Naruto-san."

"Itachi-san." Naruto nodded his greetings and turned back to the teen's father. "I'll be borrowing Itachi for a couple of hours."

The clan head wasn't going to back down so easily. "On whose authority?"

The redhead shot him an amused glance. "Let's see. I'm here, you're here and he's here." He pointed to Itachi. "I'm borrowing him so it can't be his authority; you asked that question so that means it won't be your authority either; and I don't have a request from the Hokage otherwise I'd have just shown you the paper and left with Itachi. So I'm pretty sure it'll be on my authority." Naruto finished his long monologue sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"And who are you to demand a member of the Uchiha clan?"

"Huh? A member of the Uchiha clan? What are you talking about, Itachi-san here is the ONLY Uchiha clan member."

Fugaku seethed with anger. "How dare you-"

Only to be cut off…

"A person can be called an Uchiha only when they obtain the fourth stage of their doujutsu, aka the Mangekyo Sharingans. And since I've taken away all your future capabilities after the third stage, I doubt you can reform the contracts with the deities themselves without me."

Fugaku's eyes widened as Naruto mentioned the Mangekyo. He was going to say "_How did you"_ before his mind jumbled up at the latter parts. "Contracts? Deities? What are you blabbing on about?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Itachi. "You're right, Itachi-san. The members of your clan are so ignorant that they forget the true source of their powers. Such a pity… and to think that my son had hopes for you…" He trailed off. "There's something that I'll have to deal with. Come along."

"Hai." In a puff of smoke, there stood Itachi in his ANBU attire.

"Itachi, I forbid you to go with the stranger."

"On whose authorities, father?"

"Of course my authority as the clan head!"

"Did you not hear what Sylphill-san just said? You're not worthy to be an Uchiha."

Fugaku froze at his son's words.

The two blurred away, leaving the supposed clan head standing at his own doorstep.

Chapter 5 END

Starting from this chapter, there will be an Omake at the end of each chapter… even if it's just to increase to word count ;)

Omake:

"So how do you write an Omake?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"I don't know, Serika will handle it." Izanagi replied.

"I **am** Serika."

Izanagi rolled his eyes. "No, I meant Serika the author, not the God killer…"

"Huh, God-killer? I thought I just placed the nine ancient gods into an eternal genjutsu, they're still alive, right?"

"Yeah, but if you want to, you can release them from the Totsuka by breaking it…"

"But wouldn't I get sucked into it as well then?" Naruto asked.

"Well duh… that's why you didn't try it genius." Izanagi snorted.

"Hey, fuck you!"

"Sorry I don't swing that way…" The god smirked.

"Why you little… heh, fine, I'll fuck your daughter!" Naruto smirked back.

"Y- wait, what? Don't bring Amaterasu into this." He started panicking.

Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face. "You know, Kyuu-chan gave me permission to fuck whoever I want as long as they look good enough in her opinion…"

"Shit…"

"Too late." And the redhead disappeared.


	7. Chapter 6

To answer asked questions:

Futon Lord: The issue you mentioned about having rinnegan and sharingan activated at the same time. I actually have included that in the overall story planning, as for why Naruto didn't do that, will be explained in the next few chapters of the story. And just on a side note, Naruto doesn't have the power of both bloodlines. If you read the prologue carefully, it was the Juubi that gave the Rikudou Sennin the power to create and destroy. Naruto's got Rikudou Sennin's mother's body, his father's memory and is the Juubi's summoner… So he's really actually the source.

Lednacek: Okay, people. Let's get this straight once and for all! The body used to carry Astraea and Serika's souls inside of it. But its appearance is still male except for the red hair because Serika's soul is dominant while Astraea's is sealed away. The body has no gender. It's defined by the souls inside it. In this case, Kyuubi's soul is still sealed inside of Naruto, and she just happens to have crimson hair as well. So that's why the body is male but has feminine traits to it. Naruto has been and always will be MALE! No weird stuff… yet…

Some-Good-Names-Were-Taken: Hope the above helps you as well.

AkashxD: To your question about Amaterasu… It will. Lolz

And thanks to everybody else that bothered to review!

As a thankyou, you get imaginary powers in your dreams tonight!

Sorry for the ultimately late update… normally I wouldn't say this but I was really busy the past couple of weeks, as in EXTREMELY BUSY. The story will continue, but I keep getting the feeling that I'm making things a little hard to understand… Maybe I should take away the mystery part of the story and put in more action and events.

Disclaimer: You know if this keeps up, I'm going to start having dreams about me owning Naruto and Eushully Co. …

Blood, Body and Soul

Chapter 6

Konohagakure:

ANBU captain Hatake Kakashi is currently looking for his fellow captain, one Uchiha Itachi. And he isn't having much luck. He's searched for the Uchiha at his house, the ANBU headquarters, the shopping district, the book stores, the Academy, the Hokage tower, hell even the baths… and the prodigious boy is still not found.

The Cyclops jumped onto another roof and kicked the small stone that's on top of it with a cry of "damn!" _Where the hell is he! Hokage-sama is going to so kicking my ass for this…_ He cursed in his mind and continued looking around. He sniffed the air only to breathe in the scents of hundreds of people. _Not helping…_ He thought to himself. Oh how he wished he was a sensory type ninja right now, he would be able to track Itachi's chakra signature in just a few seconds.

He closed his strained eye and sat down on the rooftop. His hand reached for his back pocket before he moved his hand back with a sigh. _Just great… first I can't find my book, now I can't find a person…_ He opened his eye again and spied a typically dressed shinobi jumping from rooftop to rooftop. An invisible eyebrow rose. _Hmm? A ninja that's not with his team at this time of the day and is heading to the Uchiha district? Suspicious…_ He nodded to himself and began to tail the man silently.

The ANBU captain furrowed his brows behind the mask as he spied the man's sandal disappearing into the roof for a second before coming back out. _He's using a henge… definitely suspicious… Something about his movements tells me that he isn't exactly comfortable right now. But he hasn't noticed me yet… why then?_ He opted to keep trailing him until he had a decent idea of what the man was doing.

Uchiha district:

Blacksmith:

Naruto was in his light armor outfit. It consisted of a blue shirt; a pair of blue pants; a white robe that covers them; two bronze shin guards; a suit of silver armor; bronze shoulder, arm, wrist and hand guards; and two waist-to-ankle silver plates. He had decided not to use his wind and light shield against the approaching enemy. Some physical exercise is needed, and the Totsuka had been humming a lot lately. Some blood is in order.

Itachi stood behind him in his ANBU dressing plus a short sword.

The shop owner came out from the back of his shop with two sealed scrolls that hadn't been opened in years and placed them on the table.

"I don't know what you want these for. No one was able to open them ever since my dad gave me this shop." The forty-or-so year old man said. "Here, try opening them. You can have them for free if they open."

Naruto glared at the old man once before the two scrolls flew into his robe. "Watch your tongue. I'm just claiming what is mine."

The god and Uchiha disappeared from the shop.

"Che…"

Nami no Kuni:

The Tsuchikage opened his eyes drearily. His two subordinates were in his view with two men and a woman. He slowly sat up while wiping his eyes with his hands.

The last thing he remembered was fighting against a blonde Uchiha before he was thrown into the sea along with his two subordinates and lost consciousness after finding pieces of wood. _It would seem logical that they saved us…_ He thought. The old kage's vision cleared and after a few words with the residents and a meal, he performed his flying jutsu and the trio was flying west towards Iwagakure again.

He now owed his life to a few villagers in the Country of wave. And while he was slightly ashamed, he was grateful for another chance at life.

_But first, I need to know who that kid was._ Being utterly annihilated by a kid who looked no older than ten was just so humiliating… but also more than a little scary…

Konohagakure:

Madara cursed mentally when he discovered that he was being followed, by an ANBU, no less. By the look of things, the ANBU already knew that he was under a henge. _I gotta lose him somehow._ He made the final leap to the Uchiha district and entered a random bar.

The ANBU with the dog mask followed him in.

The infamous Uchiha walked into the toilet and changed his appearance to that of an old man before exiting immediately after. The ANBU inspected his appearance thoroughly as he walked out the bar slowly.

Madara held in a sigh of relief as he entered a small training ground not far from the bar. _Lucky…_ It was at that moment that all his thoughts stopped and his eyes widened in surprise. A person with the appearance of a goddess dressed for battle was standing in front of him with Itachi behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see-"

"Hello to you too, Uchiha Madara." The feminine figure spoke with an overly sweet voice and a face that said otherwise.

The wayward Uchiha jumped back and summoned his war fan to his hand. "Who are you?"

The redhead replied with a sadistic smile that promised pain. "Who? Me? Why I am someone you've stopped worshipping since you're twelve. Or don't you remember me?" As if on command, the wind made a casual pass and brought the few strands of hair away from his face.

Madara searched through his memory bank absent-mindedly while trying to keep calm on the outside. _Twelve years old? Isn't that the year I-_ "That-that's impossible! You don't exist! People like you are only myths!"

Naruto took the Totsuka out of its sheath and pointed it at him. "Oh really? You didn't happen to wonder why you lost these magnificent eyes my son passed down to your clan, did you?"

The old man appearance puffed back to the original visage of Uchiha Madara, who had an angry glare on. "So it was you that took my powers! You'll pay for it with your life!" He swung the war fan and sent a wave of fire towards Naruto.

The wave of fire engulfed Naruto and dissipated a few seconds later.

"You know, if I really want to. I can just do this." He clicked his tongue.

An instant later, Madara's vision blurred and a wave of pain made its way around his head. It felt like someone's drilling in the depth of his head. He bit down on his tongue to suppress the pain and dropped to the ground. _This authority… I thought it was only a myth… But if that myth was true, does that mean that all the other legends and myths were real as well._ "Unbelievable… You're for real…"_ But that doesn't make any sense, how did he wake up?_ "How…"

"How am I here?" An eyebrow rose on the face that resembled perfection, followed by a cruel smirk. "Well, since the end result will be worth it, I'll fill you in on some things that won't make a difference as long as I exist."

The Uchiha closed his eyes. _If it's really him, then I won't stand a chance in hell…_ His memory flashed to his teachings before he awakened his Sharingans.

Madara Flashback:

_His mentor stood in front of him and his brother and bowed to the statue in front of them._

"_This is Astraea-sama, the one who controlled the ten beasts of destruction and the supreme goddess of the ancient gods. From this day forth, the both of you shall pray to her for an hour every day. Exceptions are not acceptable."_

"_But why?" Madara asked._

_Their tutor looked at him approvingly. "Good, never do anything without good reason. The reason that I told you, no, DEMANDED you to follow this practice is because that the true heritage of the Uchihas can only be obtained from Astraea-sama's approval. To this day, not many Uchiha still retain this practice, which is also why no one's been able to obtain the Uchiha heritage for so long."_

_Madara and his brother nodded._

"_Good, today's lesson ends here. I will teach you how to pray to Astraea-sama tomorrow."_

Madara Flashback END

"I shouldn't have stopped, should I?' The wayward Uchiha said with a dry and bitter tone.

"Exactly, and just to make you feel worse, your Mangekyo Sharingans would have never degenerated your vision if you had continued."

Madara's eyes widened. "N-no, that can't be true!"

"Ah, yes. It was you who encouraged your brother to stop, wasn't it?"

For the first time in over a century, silent tears fell from Madara's eyes and he collapsed onto the ground. "Otouto…"

"Now why don't I tell you a story? A story about what doujutsu was like before the doujutsus you know today came into existence."

Madara remained silent, but it was obvious that he was listening.

"Alpha-Stigma (アルファ・スティグマ), Ino-Douhet* (イーノ・ドゥーエ), Evra-Krypto* (エブラ・クリプト), Torch Curse*（トーチ・カース）, Wilruno Heim*（ウィルノ・ヘイム）, do these names ring any bells for you?"

*(Rough romaji translation… sorry, I can only read Jap… can't translate properly… from the Legend of Legendary Heroes)

Madara shook his head.

"Alpha Stigma, the origin of the regular Sharingan, has the ability to analyze enemy movements, to copy their movements and mimic their chakra manipulations… all of these effects were derived from aspects of Alpha Stigma without its negative effects.

"You see, the original Alpha Stigma possessors had a risk of falling into a berserk mode, in which they will gain an overwhelming amount of power and aim to destroy everything around them until there's nothing left. I'm sure you noticed, the Sharingans have no such drawbacks.

"Want to know more about the Mangekyo? How about I tell you that it's merely a medium for the gods to unleash their power? Yeah, that's right. The Mangekyo Sharingans' special ability is to bring gods' powers into play in a battle, to aid you in combat.

"You've gone far as an Uchiha, Uchiha Madara. But this is as far as you'll ever get. You had a contract with Izanagi and Susanno-o that you didn't even know about, the same contract that I took away from you. You would never become a full fledged Uchiha. The only one capable of it right now is Itachi, for his eyes have formed contracts with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.

"Do you know where you went wrong, Madara? The moment you stopped praying, you stopped living. You're merely a shadow, Madara. An unwanted shadow that should be punished for too many things. And you'll suffer for the longest time, in a power that you understand, but never grasped in your hands." Naruto finished, disappearing and appearing in front of the broken down Uchiha with the Totsuka in hand.

"Blood." Naruto said. He brought the sword up to Madara's right leg and left a simple inch long cut on the artery vein. Blood spilled everywhere.

"Body." Madara's left arm came off. "And before I take your soul… 3000 hours of endless torture." His eyes spun.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Tsukuyomi landscape:

"The power you'll never grasp, Uchiha Madara…" stab

"The power you'll never grasp, Uchiha Madara..." burn

"The power you'll never grasp, Uchiha Madara…" electrocution

"The power you'll never grasp, Uchiha Madara…" pierce

"The power you'll never grasp, Uchiha Madara…" drown

"The power you'll never grasp, Uchiha Madara…" suffocate

"The power you'll never grasp, Uchiha Madara…" crush

"The power you'll never grasp, Uchiha Madara…" freeze

"St-stop… it … …"

Repeat 3000 times

Real world:

Madara fell to the ground in a clatter, twitching uncontrollably.

"Soul." Naruto stabbed the Totsuka into his chest. The visage of Uchiha Madara faded into the sword quickly.

_Hmm… Haishera says thanks._ "One loose end tied…" His eyes shifted towards the shadow of a nearby tree. "Why don't you come out, Hatake-san?"

Tsuchi no Kuni:

Council Chamber:

A chunin appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What do you have to report?"

The ninja bowed. "Kaseki-sama, excuse the interruption. Tsuchikage-sama and his two disciples have been sighted at the South gate and are approaching at a steady speed."

The man nodded. "Dismissed."

After the ninja puffed away, Kaseki turned to the council members with a small smile. "Tsuchikage-sama is back."

A round of cheers.

Konohagakure:

Though she would never admit it herself, Uzuki Yuugao was drunk… badly.

_Maybe I over-reacted to what Hayate said…_ She shook her head. No matter, she's not even going to consider going back unless… well, God knows. And so, she steps out of the bar without her mask. The drinking made her look a little dreary, if not older. But then again, she's only what? 17?

Somewhere nearby:

The ANBU captain jumped out of his hiding place in the bushes and took a neutral stance towards Naruto and Itachi.

"So you noticed me." It was a statement rather than a question, but who really cares?

"Che, even the little prick Madara noticed you, how could I not?" Throwing your opponents' questions back at them, the best option when you're bored and they're serious… provided that you're Naruto, of course…

_He calls Uchiha Madara a little prick… well I shouldn't be surprised seeing what had just happened… _"What do you want?"

The redhead tilted his head. "That eye, it was Uchiha Obito's, correct?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened, before narrowing. "I'm not going to let you get your hands on it." He muttered lowly.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "And what would you do if I convinced the Sandaime that your eye should be returned? Would you betray Konohagakure and its people? Or would you hand over that eye?"

A moment of silence.

"I…"

"Don't answer that question. The important thing is the fact that it holds an untouched contract with the 4th Kamui… This could get interesting." Naruto mumbled to himself. _Well, I could always cancel the contract should the eye fall into the wrong hands._ "I'm letting you keep that eye for now, Hatake, be grateful." With that, Naruto's figure disappeared.

And the Cyclops was grateful, to a certain degree.

"If you'll excuse me…" Itachi added before vanishing too.

Seconds later, Kakashi was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Chapter 6 END

Okay, I have an extremely important question to ask you guys. And I really hope you can answer it since it determines the course this fic is going to take in the future.

**Which route do you want this fic to continue in? Light, Normal or Dark?**

Again, I apologize for the ultra-lateness of this update and the lack of contents. It's because I can't really keep writing without touching aspects of either: Light, Normal or Dark routes. So answer the above question seriously in your reviews~~

Omake time!

Naruto: Question. What're the differences between Light, Normal and Dark routes?

Itachi: I'll be able to answer that question, Naruto-san. The Light route normally ends with the best and purest ending available. The Normal route should end in a fitting way, in other words, anything close to a normal ending. The Dark route represents a big change in storyline and will… well… be dark, I guess.

Naruto: Itachi, that was the worst explanation you've ever given in your life…

Itachi sweat-drops

Izanagi: You guys are idiots. Haven't any of you played gal-games? Light, Normal and Dark routes represent 'most joyful', 'most fitting' and 'most sadistic'.

Naruto: Oh, so that's what it means…

Itachi: I'm sure I mentioned everything in my explanation as well.

Izanagi: You know what's funny?

Itachi and Naruto: What?

Izanagi: Naruto should have all of his memories back now. Yet he doesn't remember all those women he screwed for bonus chakra.

Itachi, glances at Naruto: Maybe they didn't leave a big impression on him.

Izanagi: Yeah, well. I wouldn't count 1784 as a small number.

Naruto, with wide eyes: 1784… Wait, you've been keeping track of how many women I screwed over the years?

Izanagi: Well, about that…

Naruto, with narrowed eyes: You're not… you know, are you?

Izanagi: NO! What the hell gave you that idea?

Naruto: Phew… And for a second there I thought you are gay.

Madara: What's wrong with being gay?

Naruto, Itachi and Izanagi: What the! Where did you come from?

Madara: I-

Naruto: It doesn't matter anymore.

Slash. Splat. Madara's head falls to the floor.

Izanagi, sweat-drops: You didn't have to…

Naruto: Sorry, force of habit. Back in the days, there were drunken retards that mistook me for a woman and tried to rape me before their heads came off.

Itachi: Naruto-san. I'm pretty sure Madara implied that he was gay…

Naruto, shrugs: Who cares?

Itachi and Izanagi, looks at each other, shrugs: Good point~

**Don't forget the question~~~~ Light, Normal or Dark?**


End file.
